Oh Seddie, You & Your Antics
by seddieseddiebyebye
Summary: A cute little collection of one-shots. Romance, fluff, and 100% Seddie. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YOU GUYS. You & your ridiculously adorable reviews, I love you! To wake up this morning and see all these emails about you favoriting my stories, or favoriting me as an author was a great start to the day, thankyou so much! Also, if you re-reviewed 'Secrets and Such', well, you deserve a virtual pat on the back.**

**I think what I might do now is, with a special thanks to "I LOVE LEWIS" for your suggestion, make a multi-chapter thingy of different one-shots. Otherwise I'm going to end up with like 20+ stories in my little…whatever it's called. Some of 'em will be Freddie's POV, others will be Sam's, and some will just be general. But ALL will have some fluff, because fluff is what makes our Seddie hearts flutter.**

**SO, to end this unnecessarily long author's note, here's the first one-shot in a series of hopefully many! This one was inspired by a little picture I saw on Tumblr….I thought it was cute ;)**

**Disclaimer: A recent paternity test shows that Dan Schneider is the sole creator and owner of iCarly. *breaks down***

_Three Steps_

Sam's POV.

I sat against the wall outside Freddie's apartment, tapping my foot with each second that went by.

I was mad. No, scratch that, I was furious. I was even angrier than the time I got handcuffed to Gibby. And we all remember how bad THAT was.

The reason I was so angry wasn't because Freddie had done something or said something that was out of line. I was angry because he _hadn't_ done anything. For the last five days, he'd been avoiding me like I was the freakin' plague or whatever. When I saw him at school, he'd greet me before making up some excuse and running off somewhere. Even when we did iCarly the other night, when we finished, I asked if he wanted to hang out, and he claimed he was too tired, racing out of the room faster than one of Spencer's crazy toys catching on fire.

Not only was I seriously annoyed, but I was upset. It takes a lot for a Puckett to admit when she's sad, but I was. After seven months of dating, we'd been past the honeymoon phase and the awkward phase, so we were at a point where we were comfortable with each. Or so I thought. But the way Freddie had been acting lately…I didn't know where our relationship was.

I heard footsteps coming around the corner of the hall and tensed up. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at the exact spot his brown eyes appeared at a few seconds later. As soon as he saw me, he froze.

"S-Sam?" he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the best you've got, nub?" I growled, glaring at him.

He just stood there, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, looking away from me.

"Umm…so…what are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

Seriously? I was done.

I stood up; arms still crossed, and leaned back against the wall.

"You wanna tell me where you've been all week? Or do you want to let me take a guess?" I said, trying my hardest not to lose it and yell at him.

"I've, uh, been around," he said, taking a few steps closer to his door, "Where have you been?"

I raised my eyebrows. He's been skipping out on me, and he wants to know where I've been? I was beyond aggravated, and now it was getting difficult to not hit him across the face.

"You know what, if you're going to be like this, then I give up. I'm out of here," I said, getting off the wall and walking away; until he grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes confused.

"Are you serious, Freddie?" I yelled, finally breaking the sound barrier, "You've been avoiding me all week! You didn't reply to my texts, you barely looked at me when we did the show the other night! You're acting like you hate me and it hurts!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Freddie just gasped, his expression changing from nervous to concern. He reached out to take my hand but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me," I whispered. Uh oh. I felt my eyes start to tear up. See, this is what happens when you date someone like Freddie. He makes you all soft and girly.

"Sam," he said gently, "it's not what you think."

"Yeah, because that excuse hasn't been used on girls for the last million years," I shot back, blinking furiously to make sure none of the tears spilled over my eyelids.

"Look I know you're mad-"

"That's an understatement."

"Just let me show you something," he pleaded, "Please?"

I stared at him for a second, biting my lip.

"Fine," I gave in.

He sighed with relief and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hallway.

"I swear to God, dude, if this is some stupid way to distract me, I'm not…" I trailed off when I saw that we'd stopped just next to the fire escape. I could see all these little lights outside, and frowned.

"This explains nothing."

He just sighed, opening the window and stepping outside, before offering me his hand and helping me step over the frame. I gazed around the small area and saw that the tiny white lights were flashing on and off, wrapped around the railing. There had to be hundreds of them, the whole fire escape was lit up. What was going on?

"This is why I've been staying away from you for the last few days," he started, "I wanted to make this as much of a surprise as possible."

I just looked at him; I didn't know what to say.

He smirked. "You still have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No clue at all," I replied.

He reached forward and took my hand firmly in his. "Do you know what today is?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"On this day, three years ago," he continued, "in this very spot…" He smiled again. "We kissed for the first time."

My mouth dropped. "Holy crab, we did," I whispered.

He squeezed my hand. "Look, the last few days...it's not like I didn't want to hang out with you," he explained, "but you know how much of a bad liar I am, I would have blown it. It was hard enough to keep this a secret from Carly."

I had to laugh; he couldn't lie to save himself. "Yeah, well, that kind of makes sense. But you couldn't reply to my texts at least once?"

He frowned. "Honestly, I only just turned on my phone yesterday," he admitted, "I was too busy running around Seattle, trying to find a place that sells fairy lights before Christmas." He paused and grabbed my other hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you," he said softly, "I was just trying to surprise you, the last thing I wanted was for you to feel hurt."

Oh, geez. He was giving me that look. The one with the slight pout and the puppy-dog eyes that he used when he found out I was mad at him. It was usually the one that made me forgive him too, because, let's face it, those eyes could hypnotise anyone.

I sighed. "Okay. You're forgiven."

He grinned and pulled me in. "I love you," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I love you too," I replied, pushing him away slightly, "but you can't do that face anymore, it's not fair."

He nodded. "Duly noted."

"You're not completely forgiven though," I pointed out, smiling when his face fell.

"Oh great, what illegal activity are you going to make me participate in this time?" he groaned.

"This one isn't illegal, just three basic things I need you to do," I assured him.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. What?"

I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice firm. "Number one," I instructed, "grab my waist."

He looked confused, but put his hands on my waist regardless. I had to smile; I couldn't believe this was going to work.

"Number two, pull me closer," I said, squealing when he yanked me forward with such force that I had to grab onto his arms for support.

"I think I know where this is going," he murmured.

"Unless you're psychic, which I know you're not, you have no clue where this is going," I argued.

He shrugged. "So enlighten me. Number three?"

God, he was so conceited. Sometimes I wondered how I was in love with him, and then…oh great. I was looking into his eyes again. I've gotta stop doing that.

I saw him smile, and I laughed a little, because I knew he knew what was coming.

"Number three," I whispered, smiling when I felt his grasp on my waist tighten, "Kiss me."

"Can do," he whispered back, capturing my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him. A few minutes later, he pulled away and my hands slipped from his neck and rested at the base of his neck.

"Hey," he said.

"What?"

"I hate you."

I laughed. "Hate you too," I replied, smiling as I remembered the exact words we said to each other after our first kiss.

"Liar," he scoffed.

"Better than you!" I shot back, shoving him lightly.

"Not gonna argue with that," he replied, pulling me in and kissing me again.

**Whoa this is long. But nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters to meeee….except for reviews…that was the subtle hint for you to review. Did it work? Wow, I hoped it worked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Been busy doing stuff. Thanks for your reviews! Don't forget, I like constructive criticism too – ideas for future stories are much appreciated. I have about three more ideas I can write about, then I may need some assistance!**

**Now, this one is a two-parter, because when I finished typing it up, it seemed too long for a single-one shot. Not a heck of a lot of fluff in part one, sliiiiightly more in part two!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly's not mine. Back in ten, gotta buy more tissues.**

_More Than That – Part I_

Freddie's POV.

"No way! I am NOT wearing that!"

"Gibby! It's not that bad!"

"Sam, that's the skimpiest outfit in the history of the world, I'm not doing it!"

I sighed. Carly, Sam, Gibby and I were up in the iCarly studio, trying to plan the next show. We had most of it sorted out; we just needed something to end it with, which is where the current argument between Sam and Gibby came in. Sam found an incredibly revealing costume at the Halloween store, and when she suggested Gibby should wear it to end the show, well; he almost had a panic attack.

I glanced over at Carly, who looked at me and rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. There was only so much bargaining that she could handle, and if those two didn't stop soon, she'd flip out. I looked back at Gibby and Sam, and almost flew across the room to pull Sam back when her right hand balled into a fist in preparation to hit something.

"Okay, okay, okay!" I shouted, pulling Sam by the waist to the other side of the room.

"No! Gibby needs to man up and get in that costume!" she yelled, struggling against my grip. I spun her around so she was facing me.

"Hey, calm down," I said in a low voice, "He's not going to do it, so we'll just find another way to end the show, okay?"

"It starts in five minutes, how are we supposed to-"

"We'll figure it out!" I cut her off, "Just relax. You're being more aggressive than usual today, everything alright?"

Her expression changed from angry to something that I couldn't quite read. "Yeah, everything's…great," she said quietly, pulling away and grabbing her remote off the studio desk.

Later, when the show was finished, Sam and Gibby were arguing _again_, because the end of the show was improvised and, well, it didn't work out.

"It's all your fault!" Sam yelled, "If you had just put on the dang costume, the show would have sucked less!"

"If you had a better costume, I would have worn it and THEN the show would have sucked less!" Gibby replied.

"Oh my God, you guys, stop it!" Carly complained, "The show's over and done with!"

"Yeah, come on, you're being ridiculous now," I agreed, "Gibby, stop being rude. Sam, quit being a brat."

Sam glared at me, before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going home," she muttered, stomping out of the room.

Carly groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "Great, because an infuriated Sam is just what we need right now!"

"She'll be fine, don't worry about it" I assured her. I pulled out my phone and typed up a message.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a brat. I'll call you later. Love you._

A few minutes later, my phone beeped.

_Whatever. Don't bother calling, I don't wanna talk to you._

I frowned, sending back another text.

_Are you mad at me?_

Beep.

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeep. See you tomorrow._

I sighed. "Looks like Sam's more annoyed than we thought," I said, waving my phone at Carly.

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't need to be so hard on her, Gib!"

"What?" Gibby yelled.

"Uh, she's not angry at Gibby. I think I'm the one in trouble," I said.

"But why?" Carly asked, confused.

"Because he called his girlfriend a brat, duhhhh."

"GIBBY!" she scolded.

"No, I feel like it's more than that. And whenever I insult her, she just punches my arm and moves on," I replied, "Something's up." Carly and Gibby looked at each other, shrugged, and started rambling on about tonight's show.

But I was lost in thought. I couldn't tell what had upset Sam so much. It can't have been because I called her a brat, because let's face it, with Sam's attitude; she's had a lot worse insults thrown at her and they usually resulted in a ten-minute beatdown.

What did I do wrong?

**Hmm, yes, what DID Freddie do wrong? To be continued… ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty, kids, who's ready to find out what Sam's problem is?**

**P.S. Is anyone getting really anxious about the fact that there hasn't been a new iCarly promo yet? Like, I live in New Zealand, and we haven't even gotten iOMG yet, so the USA live streams have been my saviour, but seriously, Dan, come on!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. If it was, well…it would probably not be on Nickelodeon. Just saying.**

_More Than That – Part 2_

Freddie's POV

I woke up the next morning, pulling my pillow over my head and burying my face into the mattress.

I had spent a good part of the night awake, trying to come up with a million reasons as to why Sam was so cross with me. I got nowhere, and now I was completely exhausted.

I looked at the clock. 10.42am. And it was a Saturday. Carly would be home today, and Sam would be over. I was going to force whatever was wrong out of her. I got dressed, and went over to Carly's, knocking on the door as I entered. The first thing I saw was Spencer running around the kitchen.

"Sup Spence?" I said.

"Not NOW, Freddie!" he exclaimed, opening a drawer and rummaging through it, "I can't find my cereal!"

I rolled my eyes. "Bathroom," I said simply. His head snapped up and he gasped.

"Bathroom," he repeated, "Of course!" He ran towards his room.

"Wait, where's Carly?" I called after him.

"I'm right here," Carly's voice rang from upstairs. She appeared a few seconds later. "Hey Freddie."

"Hey," I replied, "Sam here yet?"

"She's-" Her answer was cut off by the sound of the door slamming of the door behind me. I turned around, and there was Sam.

"Hey," I said, smiling a little. She didn't say anything, just glared at me, then rolled her eyes and pushed past me to the kitchen.

"I'll just…umm…leave you two alone," Carly said, going back upstairs. I looked back at Sam, who had her head in the fridge.

"So are you going to talk to me anytime soon?" I asked, moving forward and leaning against the counter. She didn't reply, just kept moving stuff around in the fridge.

"SAM!" I yelled.

That got her attention. She backed away from the fridge, slamming the door shut, before turning around and glaring at me. Whoa. She looked even more furious than she did last night. I could be in more trouble than I thought.

"You said my name, Fredweird?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm trying to get through to you here, Sam! What's your deal?"

"My deal?" Sam responded angrily, "I'm not the one that's being a complete jerk-off, you've got that all taken care of!"

"What are you talking about?" I was past confused, she wasn't making any sense.

She threw her hands in the air. "Dude!" she exclaimed, "You've been treating me like chizz lately!"

I still didn't get it. "Wh-"

"I swear to God, Benson, if the next sentence out of your mouth is 'What are you talking about', I'm going to knock you out!"

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I was going to say 'when', but if you want to keep interrupting me, that's fine too."

Suddenly, her expression changed. Instead of the fierce glare she wore a few seconds ago, her eyes softened. Her scowl disappeared and was replaced with…well, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it broke my heart.

"You're doing it again," she said softly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

I sighed. "Sam, please talk to me. If I don't know what the problem is, I can't fix it, can I?"

She looked up at me, eyebrows raised slightly. I nodded in encouragement.

"You don't…listen to me anymore," she began, "I mean, you only ever listen to me if I threaten you, but other times, it's like you don't care. And you never take my side. Look at last night. I wasn't mad because you called me a brat, I was mad because you made me feel like I was in the wrong. You did that twice! And it's happened before, and I don't want to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't respect me and…"

She was crying now. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. Everything clicked now, and boy, did I feel like the world's biggest jerk. I'd upset my girl to the point where she didn't want to be with me anymore.

"I'm sorry," I said, kissing the top of her head. She shoved at my chest, pushing me away. She wiped at her eyes, smearing dark lines across her face.

"No," she croaked, "This isn't something you can fix with an apology and a stupid kiss, it takes more than that."

My heart dropped. Damn. I really screwed up this time. But Sam meant the world to me. Losing her wasn't an option.

"Tell me what I need to do. Because whatever it is, I'll do it," I pleaded.

She let out a deep breath. "I just want you to treat me the way you did when we first started dating. Like, whenever we would hang out, and you'd just kiss me for no reason." She paused, smiling, and I could tell she was having a mental flashback. She shook her head. "That's what I want to go back to, and I don't-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers softly. When I pulled away, her eyes locked with mine.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"No reason," I said, winking. She smiled. "But seriously," I continued, "I know you said that saying sorry wasn't going to do it, but I really am sorry, Sam. I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you. I'll change."

She sighed. "I love you too, Freddie. But I don't want you to change."

I gave her a look. "Then what do I do?"

She laughed a little. "Just, I don't know, ease up? And stop making me feel like I'm not worth it. Otherwise I'm out of here. Got it?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

I nodded. "Got it."

It was quiet for a moment, both of us just staring at each other, until Sam moved forward and wrapped her arms around my waist. I immediately pulled her closer, and I heard her sniffle.

"God, I don't ever want to come that close to losing you ever again," she mumbled.

"You won't," I replied, "I'm not going to let it happen. I love you."

"Yeah, you better."

**Aw, a semi-nice ending. Hey, have any of you guys seen that episode of Family Guy, where Peter talks about how some characters in movies say the title of the movie when they're talking? I kind of did something like that in this, but with the title of the chapter. Did you spot it? Let me know if you did ;)**

**And thus ends part two! Reviewwwww? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let it be known that some content towards the end of this is **_**slightly**_** rated T for content. It's not that bad, but I thought I'd take the precaution!**

**Disclaimer: DAN SCHNEIDER, Y U NO LET ME OWN iCARLY? **

_Late Night Fun_

Sam's POV.

"Aaaah!"

"Sam!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

Freddie and I were on the floor of the iCarly studio, in the midst of an all-out wrestling match. Well, it started out as a wrestling match, but as soon as he figured out I was ticklish, he used it to his ability. See, we'd made a $20 bet earlier to see who could make the worst-tasting smoothie, and, because I know everything about food, I won. But because I kept bragging about it, as soon as we got back upstairs, Freddie tackled me into the beanbags. Obviously, I wasn't going to give up without a decent fight, but he wasn't going to stop until I admitted he was stronger than me. This could take a while.

"You guys!" I heard Carly call out to us, "It's almost midnight and I want to go to bed, come on!" Freddie ignored her, his hands continuing to attack my waist.

"Freddie- ahahhah – stop it – I can't – breathe!" I managed to splutter out.

He stopped momentarily, watching me as I tried to get my breath back. When he saw I was breathing normally, he went back to pinching my sides.

"What – no – wait –" I squeaked out.

He leaned forward. "Giving up?" he murmured in my ear.

"Yes – just – crap – stop!"

He stopped tickling me, but kept his grip on my waist. I looked up at him and, there it is, that smug smirk. The one he wears when he knows he's won, or when he thinks he's won.

"Good. Now admit it, or the tickling will resume!" he threatened.

I let out a sigh. "Fine. I will admit that you are…" I trailed off, narrowing my eyes and putting on my trademark evil smile, before flipping Freddie over onto his back and straddling his waist. "I will admit that you, sir, are quite the cornball for thinking I'd EVER let you win!"

"You suck, let me up!" he growled, struggling under my grip, "Or I won't kiss you for a week!"

I snorted, pinning his arms over his head. Oh my God, his arms, all muscular and…crap, focus!

"I don't think you'd want to wait that long, baby," I said softly, leaning forward and kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"Oh, God," Carly groaned, "I'm going to bed, you two know the way out!" The studio door banged shut.

I pulled away, smiling when I saw the disappointment on his face. "So? Gonna let me win?"

He hesitated for a moment, before relaxing completely. "Ugh, fine," he huffed.

I stood up and held out my hand, pulling him up with me. Just as I turned to walk away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Nuh uh," he murmured, "not so fast."

"What do you – ahh!" I squealed as he picked me up suddenly and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded my fists against his back. "Put me down!"

"Nope," he responded simply, carrying me downstairs, out of Carly's apartment, and across to his.

I stopped hitting him. "Wait, your mom-"

"Is a hundred miles away visiting my grandma," he finished my sentence. He carried me down the hall to his bedroom, before throwing the door shut and dropping me on his bed. He lay down next to me and leaned forward, kissing me passionately. My arms instinctively went around his neck, my hands tangling into his hair, and he rolled us over so he was on top of me.

I sighed happily when he started placing small kisses down my jawline.

"Baby," I whispered, gasping when he hit a sensitive spot, "Your shirt…it's gotta go…"

He stopped suddenly, lifting his head to look at me. "Where's this going, Sam?"

My eyes widened as I realized what he was asking. "Oh God, no, I don't want to do _that _yet," I said, laughing a little, "I just want to feel your skin."

He let out a deep breath. "Thank God for that," he said, blushing slightly. He sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor, before leaning back down and pressing his lips to mine.

I kissed him back eagerly, letting my hands run up and down his chest. Oh my God, puberty had been unbelievably amazing to Freddie Benson. I could lie here and make out with him for the rest of my life and never get sick of it.

"Mmm, baby," I whispered in between kisses, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he mumbled. All of a sudden, he stopped kissing me, and rolled over onto the mattress with a sigh. I frowned, propping myself up on my elbow and glaring at him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, rubbing his arm. He looked at me, his eyes animated.

"I don't want to get carried away," he explained.

I shook my head. "I just told you, that's not happening. Not yet, anyway," I added.

He smiled. "'Not yet', huh?" he said, slinging an arm over my waist, "So, eventually?

I rolled my eyes. "You boys and your hormones," I replied, thumping his chest, "But, yeah, eventually."

He slipped a hand up my shirt and pulled me forward so our lips met again. I felt him grip the skin of my waist a little bit harder every now and then. Just as I pushed him onto his back and was prepared to straddle him, I caught sight of the clock and jumped off the bed.

"Shoot! It's almost one in the morning, I've gotta go," I said, reaching for my jacket.

"What? You can't leave now," Freddie said, sitting up.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, stay here and sleep with me?" he suggested.

"What part of 'eventually' do you not understand?"

"You know what I mean!" he laughed, throwing a pillow at me. I bit my lip. It _was_ late, and I wasn't in the mood to walk home. I dropped my jacket and dove onto the bed, tackling Freddie into the mattress and straddling him.

"Ow, Sam!" he groaned.

I shrugged. "You asked for it," I replied, kissing him forcefully.

**No witty banter to end this, so review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In no way, shape, or form is the title of this one influenced by Justin Bieber's Christmas album. Needed to get that out there. Hope you can all wait six days for the next update, let the countdown begin!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, iCarly, I wish you were mine, but Dan Schneider holds all power of you! Sorry! *Kanye shrug***

_Mistletoe._

Freddie's POV.

"Aluminium ferrets? Really, Spencer?" Carly complained. "They have nothing to do with Christmas!"

"You said I could decorate the apartment in any way I wanted as long as you got the tree, Carls!" Spencer argued. Carly sighed, mumbling a bunch of intelligible words before flopping down onto the corner chair.

It was Christmas Eve and we were all relaxing after just finishing off a big plate of spaghetti tacos. Carly, Spencer, and I had our usual two, but Sam wanted to push herself this time, eating five of them in one go. Not the smartest thing she's ever done, because she was down leaning into my side on the couch, clutching her stomach and groaning.

"Ugh, why did you let me eat so much?" she grumbled.

"We tried to tell you to stop, but you're not a very good listener, are you?" I replied, rubbing her arm. She didn't reply, just groaned again and buried her face in my shoulder.

"The apartment is complete!" Spencer announced, "What do you guys think?"

When it came to Spencer, it was hard to know what to expect. But this time, he did a pretty good job. The only obvious thing in the apartment that suggested it was Christmas was Carly's insanely awesome tree, but it wouldn't be a proper Christmas unless Spencer had something to do with it. Almost every surface except for the floor had different sized sculptures and ornaments covering it. There were rows of lights strewn across the ceiling, and his famous 'Bottle Bot' had a red Santa hat on top.

"Looks awesome, dude," I said, looking around, "I think you've outdone yourself this time."

"I think so too," he grinned. Suddenly, Carly gasped.

"Wait!" she cried, running over to the door and rummaging through a box on the floor, before victoriously holding up a small green object. "A-ha!"

Sam lifted her head to see what Carly was holding, her expression turning into a glare.

"Shay, if you hang that up around here anywhere, I'll kick you in seven different places!" she threatened, "Three of which will cause you intense pain!"

"Saaaaaaam!" Carly whined, "It's mistletoe! It's romantic and cute!"

"Caaarrrly!" Sam imitated her whine, "Put it away, it's lame!"

I tried my best to stifle a laugh, but it managed to escape my lips. Sam looked at me, frowning.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it," I replied.

"I'm, uh, going to go…check the mail," Carly said lamely, grabbing something off the bookcase before walking out the door, leaving just Sam and I alone as Spencer retreated to his bedroom. Sam sat up and turned her body to face me.

"Why were you laughing before? I wanna know."

I shrugged. "Honestly, it's not that big of a deal."

"If it's not that big of a deal, I don't see why you can't tell me."

I sighed. She obviously wasn't going to let me get away with this.

"Since when do you not like mistletoe?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, any excuse there is for you to kiss me, you usually find," I replied with a grin, "But if someone held a little green weed over our heads, you wouldn't do it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't need a stupid plant to tell me if I can kiss you or not," she snapped, "I do what I want."

"Ain't that the truth," I replied, still smiling. She ignored me, staring at the coffee table. I nudged her.

"You like kissing me," I teased. I could tell she was resisting the urge to smile, but it wasn't working. Her lips curled up into a small smirk.

"Yeah, well…" she trailed off, leaning back into me and resting her head against my neck.

"Oooookay!" Carly yelled, walking through the front door to the kitchen, "I want icecream. You guys want some?"

Sam groaned. "Carls, you know I'm not one to turn down food, but I really couldn't if I tried." She looked up at me. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied, standing and pulling her up with me. "See you tomorrow, Carly, have a good Christmas!"

"You too!" Carly said, waving. We left the apartment and before we got any further, Sam stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait," she said. I frowned at her.

"What?"

She held out her arms. "I want a hug."

I smirked, pulling her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed.

"I love you, Freddie," he murmured," I know I don't say it enough, but I really do love you."

"I love you, too." I pulled away and put my hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? You're not really being yourself."

"Yeah, I'm good, it's probably just because it's the holidays…" she trailed off and frowned, "Or it's those dang tacos."

I laughed. "It could be-" I stopped when I caught something small out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at the top of the wall and let out a sigh. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused. I pointed up at where the strategically-placed mistletoe was stuck. Underneath it was a yellow post-it note with a smiley face on it. You'd have to be incredibly stupid not to know how did that.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Carly," she stated, "She's going to get it tomorrow."

"Buuuuuuuuuut it's Christmas," I said, "I think we should listen to the mistletoe."

"You would think that," she scoffed, "But I suppose you need a present until I see you tomorrow, so…"

She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her back eagerly, before pulling away and looking directly into her eyes. I don't think I'd ever get sick of those blue beauties.

"Merrryyyy Christmas!" she said in a sing-song voice. I laughed, kissing her nose.

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby."

**Ehh, I don't know how much I liked this one. But at least it's something. Until next week…review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hurrah, I'm home & back at my computer! Anywho, time for a three-parter! I hope it maintains your interest.**

**Disclaimer: Dan. Owns. iCarly. Okay?**

_Prom Part I._

Sam's POV.

Prom.

The one event of the year where all the girls wear overpriced dresses and judge each other wordlessly from a distance, while the guys put on some pants, a jacket, and don't give a damn.

Before Freddie asked me to prom, I had absolutely no intention of going. Everyone at school knew that I just wasn't the dress-up type, because let's face it; any girl who gave me the evil eye would get a black one in return.

But because the nub had asked me to go with him in the sweetest, most adorable way ever, I couldn't resist. I mean, I'm not usually one for red roses, but he was wearing a black suit and, my God, he's never looked sexier. He didn't have to beg me like he normally does either; I figured the forceful kiss that followed said yes for me.

So now, here I was, sitting in a chair in Carly's room while she stood behind me, spraying an unnecessary amount of hairspray onto my curls. I'd insisted on keeping my hair the way it normally is, because I know how much Freddie loves it.

"Stop fidgeting!" Carly scolded, "You'll ruin your nails!"

"Dude, my nails are fine, chill out!" I replied, before subtly lifting my hand and chewing on my index nail.

She spun me around in the chair so I was facing her. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing at her expression; Miss Shay did not suit mild anger.

"Samantha Puckett," she started, backing away slightly when I glared at her, "Stop being nervous! You're going to look awesome, and Freddie's going to die when he sees you."

"I'm not nervous!" I lied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Okaaaay," she said sarcastically, spinning my chair back around. "So, your make-up is done, and your hair is done. Where's your dress?"

My dress. The only one in the store that wasn't pink, frilly, low cut, or too short. It was dark blue, strapless, and stopped just above the knee. And it was the perfect amount of tightness.

As I slipped into it and waited for Carly to zip up the back, I took a deep breath. _Relax, Sam, _I said to myself, _Freddie is going to love you, prom is going to be fun, and when this is over, you can go get a double bacon burger from Good Burger without feeling guilty._

"Ready?" Carly's voice broke into my thoughts. I nodded, taking one more deep breath, and following her down the stairs.

Gibby was the first person I saw, standing at the kitchen counter in a green velvet suit that he unbelievably managed to pull off. Carly's date, Alex, was leaning against the frame of the staircase. Spencer was lounging on the couch, flipping the remote control in his hand. I couldn't see Freddie anywhere.

"Hey guys, ready to roll?" Carly called.

"Wow, you look amazing," Alex replied, smiling at her. She blushed furiously; that always happened with any compliment she got from a guy.

"Carly, the fact that you're out of juice is really depressing, especially at a time like this!" I heard a voice yell from the kitchen.

Then I saw the most wonderful sight I've ever seen. He turned away from the fridge and looked me directly in the eyes, before his face broke into a wide grin. The only thoughts I had at that moment were "I can't believe he's all mine" and "If he wore that tux all the time, I'd never be able to keep my hands off him".

He took a couple of steps towards me, reaching for my hands and lacing our fingers.

"You…uh…you look…uhm…" he stuttered.

I stretched up onto my toes and kissed his check.

"Back atcha," I whispered.

He smiled, kissing my neck. "You look absolutely beautiful," he murmured.

I felt my cheeks heat up. He always told me that I was gorgeous, or cute, and I never believed him. Right now, though, his words were registering. I leaned back to look at him.

"Thank-you," I said, squeezing his hands. "You look pretty hot yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're all super attractive here," Spencer interrupted, standing up. "C'mon, you guys are going to be late, get out of here!"

Freddie let go of my hands and offered his arm. "Ready?"

I linked my arm through his. "Ready as I'll ever be."

**To be continued… :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah…nah…dunno…nothin'.**

**Disclaimer: It's December 8****th**** and iCarly is still not mine.**

_Prom Part II._

Sam's POV.

"Ugh, these heels are death!" I complained, wincing as Freddie and I walked away from the photo booth. At the start of the night, I wasn't completely convinced that I wanted one of those stereotypical prom date photos, but they had funny moustache props…I couldn't resist.

"Take them off then," he suggested.

I shook my head. "Can't. $10 bet with Gibby. If I take them off, I lose."

He laughed. "In that case, how does a foot rub when we get home sound?"

"Mmm, that sounds perfect," I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It's still cool if I stay?"

"Of course," he said, rubbing my back. "We just gotta be quiet though, Mom will be asleep and if she finds us, we're dead."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. I looked over to the dance floor. Carly and Alex were swaying from side to side. Gibby was over with a group of unimpressed girls, trying his luck with them. The music slowed down to a slower, softer ballad.

"One more dance, then we'll get out here, yeah?" Freddie asked.

"You read my mind," I answered, letting him lead the way. We reached the dance area and he pulled me close, putting his arms around my waist.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, resting his cheek on my head.

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah. But only because I was with you."

"Well I'm glad I could make your night more tolerable," he chuckled.

The song finished, and although I was kind of tired, I only had one thought. Despite the three-course meal I had devoured nearly an hour ago, my stomach was getting to the point where it would start to grumble at any moment.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Freddie guessed.

"Maybe a little," I replied guiltily. "I want Good Burger."

He looked thoughtful, and I knew he was trying to think of an alternative so we could get home faster.

"Unless you have bacon in the fridge, which is always a good substitute," I offered.

He smiled. "Good. The sooner we're alone, the better."

My heart skipped a beat. Alone time with Freddie was always the best, because it usually involved lying on a bed with my lips against his. Occasionally, there are the old 'take-your-shirt-off' moments, where I convince him it's because I want to feel his skin, but it's mostly because his body is so damn flawless. When we started dating, he promised he wouldn't push me into doing anything I didn't want to do, especially when it came to the physical part of our relationship, but tonight…it felt right.

"You good to go?" Freddie's voice tore me away from my thoughts.

I nodded. "Let's get out of here." I started walking, or limping rather, to the exit, when Freddie pulled me back.

"Baby, you're going to kill yourself if you walk any further in those shoes." He turned around and held his arms behind his back. "Come on, jump up."

I smiled, taking a small running start and latching myself onto him.

"You're such a good boyfriend," I mumbled, kissing his cheek. I turned my head to look at the other side of the dance floor. "Ten bucks, Gibby, I expect it tomorrow!" I called as Freddie walked us out of the building.

**I know these are a little short, but I'm pretty sure the next (and final) part is a bit longer.  
>To be continued…again…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: TAKE NOTE, boys and girls, this final part is rated T. ****I'm sure you'll understand why in a minute. Also, now that this chappy is uploaded, I _will_ be going back to my usual cute adorable Seddie fluff, but the next one won't be uploaded for a few days :)**

**SeddierFTW – I'm impressed that you kind of knew what Freddie's thoughts would be before I even uploaded this haha.**

**Disclaimer: I need to find more creative ways to make it apparent that Dan Schneider owns iCarly. Ahhh, c wut I did tharrr?**

_Prom Part III._

Sam's POV.

The taxi ride back to Bushwell felt like it went on forever. I kept my head down, picking at my black nailpolish. I didn't know why I was so nervous – couples get, you know, intimate, all the time. Even in all those tacky high school movies, the boy and girl always have their 'fun time' after prom. I guess it was because it would be our first time that I was freaking out. I didn't know what to expect, but I _did _know that I didn't want it to happen while his psychotic mother was in the room next to us.

The car turned down the main road that all the fancy-schmancy motels were on, and an idea popped into my head.

"Stop!" I cried. The driver slammed on the brakes, lurching us all forward. Freddie looked at me, confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching me unbuckle in a hurry.

I threw a $20 bill to the driver. "Keep the change," I told him, grabbing Freddie's hand and yanking him out of the car.

"Sam, where are we going?"

I pointed to a neon-lit sign and dragged him towards the motel.

"There," I replied, pushing him to the reception area. "Get us a room, I'll wait out here."

"But-"

"Room, Benson!"

It wasn't until the manager showed us our room and left us alone that the questions started up again.

"Why are we here, Sam?" he demanded, "This room was not cheap!"

"Then I'll give you the ten that Gibby owes me to make up for it," I joked. He didn't respond. I sighed, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You know that I love you, right?" I asked.

"Yes…" he replied warily.

"And you love me?"

"Of course." He sighed. "Sam, what are you up to?"

I looked up at him. "Do you remember when we first started dating, the promise you made me?"

"If there was anything you ever needed, no matter how ridiculous, I'd give it to you," he relayed with a smile.

I bit my lip. "Well…it isn't as much of a 'need' as it is a 'want'."

He frowned. "You're being super cryptic, but okay. What do you want?"

I took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes. "You," I said quietly.

He smiled. "You already have me, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Freddie, I mean…I'm ready."

His eyes widened as he finally understood. "Ohh," he replied. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Sam…I don't know."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just…why now? I mean, it's not because it's prom night, is it? That's pretty cliché," he shrugged.

I felt a wave of rejection flow through me. "Freddie, I…" I didn't know how to word what I wanted to say, so I stared at ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. I felt his finger under my chin, lifting my head so I would look at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he said softy, "Trust me, I want to as well, and I'm not saying no but… are you sure you want to tonight? I don't want to rush you into anything you're not comfortable with."

"Yes, I'm sure," I responded, taking his hand. "I'm a million percent sure. I want this, Freddie. I really want this."

He studied my face for a few seconds without saying a word. Finally, he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly, putting his arms around my waist and picking me up. The kiss intensified as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, and tangled my fingers through his hair as he carried me towards the bedroom, dropping me onto the bed.

"Last chance, baby. Are you absolutely sure?" he asked again, hovering over me and kissing down my neck.

I pushed him back up and stared into his lust-filled eyes. I smiled. "Let's see what you look like without the tux," I whispered, pushing his jacket over his shoulders.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...

I woke up the next morning, faintly aware that my chest was pressed against Freddie's side, smiling when I felt his hand trace patterns on my bare back.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, a sleepy growl in his voice.

"Mmm, it certainly is," I sighed, snuggling closer to him.

He laughed lightly, kissing the top of my head. "I love you," he reminded me.

I lifted my head to look at him, resting my chin on his chest. His eyes were slightly droopy, and he was smiling crookedly at me.

"I love you too, sexy," I said with a wink. He laughed again, pulling me by the waist so I was lying on top of him, resting his arm on my lower back.

"I think getting this room was the best idea you've ever had," he said, playing with a strand of my hair.

I shook my head. "Not true, something pretty awesome happened last night, and as I recall, THAT was the best idea I've ever had."

He smirked, squeezing my waist. "Yes, well, I think we've established that anything you come up with is superior to anyone else's ideas."

"And don't you forget it," I said, tapping his nose. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly. He rolled us over so he was on top of me, then pulled away, his faces inches away from mine.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined.

"I was just thinking…" he trailed off, rubbing circles on my cheek with his thumb.

"About?" I pressed.

He grinned. "About how prom is really good for other things that aren't dressing up and dancing."

I narrowed my eyes. "You want to go for round two, don't you?" I accused, a smile creeping across my face.

"You gonna stop me?" he murmured, pressing his lips to my collarbone.

I gasped when his lips moved to the skin where my neck and shoulder connected. He lifted his head to look at me, smiling cheekily.

"Guess not," he said to himself, kissing me fiercely.

**So I really loved this chapter, and if it didn't please some of you, sorrraaaaaaay! By the way, I'd kind of love to write the lemon that goes with it, but I'm hesitating because some of the other ones I've read on here have made me feel super embarrassed and awkward, and even though I know how I want mine to be, I don't know. Would you guys read it if I wrote it? Let me know. Otherwise, ra-ra-ra-review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys, I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been having major writer's block lately. Also, I'm still on the fence about writing that lemon…but it'll most likely happen at one point or another.**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like doing a creative disclaimer, so I don't own iCarly.**

_Pain_

Freddie's POV.

"Sam! It's me, open up!"

I leaned against the wooden door frame of Sam's house, knocking repeatedly. Sam had been M-I-A for the last two days – she didn't reply to any texts, refused phone calls, and hadn't been at school. It's not like she hasn't done this before, but she missed an iCarly rehearsal yesterday and Carly was really not happy about that. So here I was, about to kick down the door if someone didn't answer it soon.

"Saaaaam!" I yelled, knocking loudly a few more times. I thought I heard a few faints footsteps coming towards the door, so I knocked again and the door slowly swung open.

There stood Sam, but it didn't look like her. She was wearing a pair of old grey sweats, a faded hoodie – which I'm pretty sure is mine – with the hood pulled up, her blonde curls peeking out at the bottom. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but there was a little black smudging around her eyes.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She glared at me through her half-closed eyes. "Freddie. Go away," she growled, pushing the door. I put my hand out to shove it back open, watching her drag herself down the hall to her room. I followed her hesitantly, not really sure of what I was getting myself into. She nudged her bedroom door, but it didn't close completely. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what could be the most painful beating I've ever gotten, and opened the door wider. My heart almost broke at what I saw.

My poor girl was curled up into a tight ball in her bed, her hand grasping the blanket so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her face was scrunched up, and it sounded like she was crying. There were empty water bottles and pill packets lying on the floor; next to them were chocolate bar wrappers.

I walked over to her bed, kicking off my shoes, and lifting the covers to lie down next to her. I put my arm over her, frowning when she flinched.

"I know you're not okay, so I won't ask again if you are," I said, rubbing her back, "but what's wrong, baby?"

She lifted her head, peeking up at me over her blanket. "I thought I told you to go-ahhh!" she squeaked, scrunching up her face and forcing herself into an even smaller ball. I put my hands on her arms and pulled her closer.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get a little concerned.

Her face relaxed, eyes still closed, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm…sore," she mumbled.

I frowned. "What do you mean 'sore'?"

She opened her eyes and put her hand to her forehead. "Everything hurts!" she complained, "My head hurts, my stomach hurts; it all just…" she trailed off and started crying again. I ran my hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Baby, it's okay," I shushed her, "Come on, tell me, why does your head hurt?"

"Because of m-my s-stomach," she stammered.

"Okay, why does your stomach hurt?"

She looked at me pointedly. "I'm your _girl_friend, Freddie," she said, "_Girl. _Do the math."

"Riiiiiiight," I said, finally understanding. "So you always get headaches at this…time?"

"Migraines. That's why I miss school every time; the pain from my headache makes the pain in my stomach worse."

I gestured to the empty packet of painkillers on her bedside table. "Those didn't do the trick?"

She shook her head. "They never do. I don't know why I keep taking them, because they suck!" She winced again, putting her other hand against her stomach and pressing down.

"Sam-"

"It's – okay – I – ow," she gasped. I sat up, pulling her with me. She curled against my side, breathing deeply. I kissed her forehead.

"You know, forcing yourself into the fetal position isn't going to do you any favours," I said softly.

"Nothing else works!" she cried.

"Alright, come here," I stood up, holding my hand out to her.

She just looked at me. "Why?"

"Don't question me, just stand up."

She got off the bed hesitantly, taking my hand. I grabbed her wrists, pulling her over to the wall, and pinning her arms above her head.

"Freddie! What the chizz?"

"Stop talking," I ordered. Her eyes widened. "My mom used to do this all the time, she said it helps."

"Well, it's not," she snapped.

"Okay, calm down," I replied, looking into her eyes. Her muscles relaxed and she stared back at me.

"Now, take a deep breath in through your nose, and exhale out of your mouth until I tell you stop," I instructed.

She did as I said, breathing deeply over and over, watching me intently. I moved to hold both her wrists with one hand, looking at my watch.

"Stop," I said. I let go of her arms, reaching for a glass of water on her desk and handing it to her. "Drink this."

She emptied the glass, taking another deep breath when she finished.

"So, like, what was the point of that?" she asked, irritated.

"It was meant to make you feel better," I replied.

"Well it was stupid."

"But it worked, didn't it?"

She blinked, putting one hand to her forehead and the other to her stomach. "I'm not sore anymore," she finally said, frowning at me. "What voodoo magic did you pull on me?"

I shrugged, putting my arms around her. "I'll never tell," I teased, "but let's just say I learned the same stuff in health class as everyone else."

Her frown turned into a small smile. "In that case, Doctor Benson, how do I ever repay you?"

"Kiss please," I replied simply. She rolled her eyes, stretching up to bring her lips to mine softly. She leaned back, resting her palm against my cheek.

"You're going to be doing that little exercise every month for the rest of your life, you know that, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "As long as it keeps the pain away, I'll be here every day if you need me."

"Smart boy," she replied, taking my hand and pulling me back to her bed, "Come on, baby, I'm sleepy. Let's cuddle."

**If I don't update for another few days, I still have writer's block. Review please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG I feel awful for the delay. To make it up to you all, I'll be updating again in a few hours, so stick around.  
><strong>

**At a Christmas party the other night, we were talking about spirits & ghosts & creepy stuff - just standard party conversation - and thus, this story was born. It's more Sam-focused, but yeeeeeeeeah.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly does not belong to me. Unfortunate, I know.**

_Night Terror._

Sam's POV.

_This isn't real, this isn't real, _I kept saying to myself.

I knew I was having a dream, because I've had the same one a million times since I was ten. All the psychological dudes said that recurring dreams were normal but, for me, they had gotten worse over the years. In fact, they weren't even dreams anymore, they were nightmares. Every time I had them, I knew that they would scare me, but it was always impossible to control what happens. And waking up from them was the most terrifying part, because I could never remember them.

Tonight, Freddie was sleeping over at my house. The crazy doctors told me that it was normal for the nightmares to happen in an "unfamiliar environment", but they almost always happened when I was in my own room. I hadn't forgotten to tell Freddie before we went to sleep that I could have a nightmare and not to worry about it. But I _did _forget to tell him not to attempt to wake me up. This wasn't going to end well.

Right now, I was walking around an abandoned house. It was dark, but there was some light coming through the window. I had no way of controlling where I was going; my legs just kept taking me forward. I was wandering aimlessly through an empty kitchen, a dining room, some other room that looked like a library, and finally ended up in the living room. I always thought I was prepared for what was going to happen next, but when it happened, it was unexpected. My mind was telling me to get out of there, but I stayed perfectly still.

"Hello?" I called out. "What is this?" Of course I knew what it was, but something was obviously taking over me and speaking on my behalf. Rude. No one talks for Sam Puckett.

My eyes were focused on the wall on the other side of the room. I tried looking around, but everything was turning fuzzy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow. It was floating around the room, but I could hear stomping. The footsteps slowed down to a stop, and the room was quiet. It had to be a good two minutes of nothing, before the walls suddenly started moving in. They got closer and closer until it felt like I was standing in a box. They faded to red, then they disappeared, and I screamed.

I subconsciously had control over my body again, but this time, I didn't know if I was awake or still asleep. I just kept screaming at the top of my lungs, running around the room like a headless chicken. I felt something latch onto my arm, but when I looked at it, there was nothing there. I kept shaking and thrashing, but then whatever was on my arm moved its grip to my waist, while something else pushed against my shoulder. My lungs were drained of air, but the screams wouldn't stop.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn't in my bed. I sat up hesitantly, looking around. How in the world did I end up in the kitchen? Had I been sleepwalking? I couldn't remember a thing.

I got up, dragging myself to the living room, and gasped at what I saw. If I wasn't awake before, I was definitely awake now.

Everything had been rearranged. The two couches had been stacked on top of each other; the coffee table was lying on its side with plastic bags covering the legs; and the TV was screen-down on the cabinet.

"This is unbelievable," I half-whispered to myself.

"I was thinking the same thing," a voice from behind me spoke.

I turned around and locked eyes with a brown-eyed boy standing in the doorframe. Crap. I'd forgotten that Freddie slept over last night. He was staring at me, his expression half concern and half terrified.

"Sam, what…what _was _that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Baby, I can explain-"

"Can you?"

I sighed. "Nope. Can you tell me what happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well, I woke up at about 3am, and when I rolled over, you were standing next to the bed, just watching me. I asked if you were okay, but you walked out of the room, so I assumed you were sleepwalking. I ended up falling asleep again, but your screaming woke me up, it sounded like you were being murdered. I went to see what was going on, and you were standing in the middle of the kitchen, screaming so loud that I thought the neighbours would hear, so I grabbed you and tried to wake you up but-"

"You're not supposed to wake up a sleepwalker," I pointed out.

"Yeah, no kidding," he replied "because that's when you absolutely lost it. You ran in here and started to move all the furniture, mumbling random stuff the whole time. You did that for a good fifteen minutes before you collapsed in the kitchen. I didn't know whether it was okay to move you or not, so I just left you there."

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I felt something touch my shoulder and when I looked up, Freddie was in front of me.

"Sam, I know you said that you have nightmares," he started, "but what that was last night…that could not have been any normal nightmare."

"Yeah," I said quietly, biting my lip, "I think the third doctor I went to told me that if anything like this happened, it was called night terrors or something."

He brushed a piece of hair over my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little freaked out," I replied, taking a shaky breath. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"They're not real, Sam," he murmured, stroking my hair, "it's just your imagination."

"Yeah, well, my imagination sucks," I replied.

He tilted my head and kissed me softly. "You wanna go lie down for a bit?"

I nodded, tugging his hand and walking down the hall to my room, flopping down on the bed.

"I love you," I whispered, sighing when he pulled me to his chest.

"I love you, too," he replied, "even if you are half insane."

I elbowed his ribs. "Shut up."

**Next one will be up in about 3-4 hours, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Told ya.**

**Disclaimer: Just got a text from Dan, he simply says "No, you can't have iCarly". Well played, sir.**

_Reunion._

Sam's POV (yes, again).

I anxiously twirled a piece of my hair around my finger, bouncing in what could be known as the most uncomfortable airport seat ever.

Today was the day I had been counting down to. For two months, Freddie had been at some technology electronics place…it was basically a dork camp in Chicago. This was the longest we had ever been apart, and I absolutely hated it. We had called and texted each other every day, but it wasn't the same. I missed him. And in a matter of minutes, he'd be back.

So now, Carly, Spencer and I were waiting at the gate, eyeing the flight arrivals board. It said Freddie's plane was supposed to be landing in four minutes. Four minutes until I could look into those perfect brown eyes.

"Stop bouncing, Sam!" Carly's voice tore me away from my thoughts.

"I can't help it!" I replied, clasping my hands between my knees, "I'm too excited!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "It's only been two months," she stated.

I glared at her. "Two months is like two years when you're in a relationship," I shot back. An intercom noise sounded and I straightened up.

"Attention all visitors and passengers, American Airlines Flight 2215 from Chicago has landed. Please ensure that a ten-minute wait is expected, as the aircraft needs to shut down to guarantee safe exit for passengers on-boarad."

"That's Freddie's flight! He's here!" I exclaimed, leaping out of my seat and grabbing Spencer's arm.

He yanked it away from me. "Dude, ow!" he hollered, "Geez, I haven't seen you this excited since you won that six-pound package of bacon."

"That _was_ a good day," I agreed. I looked up at the flight board and bit my lip. _FLIGHT 2215 – CHICAGO/SEATTLE – LANDED._ I started pacing back and forth. Ugh, why was this wait taking so long? I had places to be and a cute boy to kiss, could they not hurry this along?

"Hey, Sam?" Carly called a few minutes later. I looked at her, and she nodded towards the gate. Two security guards were pulling the barriers to the side. I glanced out the huge windows and saw a bunch of people walking the path from the plane to the gate.

"I can't see him, where is he?" I complained. I started pacing again, chewing at my nails. "What if he missed his flight? Or what if he gave me the wrong number? Or-"

"Sam!" Carly grabbed my shoulders, "Will you relax?"

"I can't relax!" I cried.

"Then look!" she spun me around towards the gate. A crowd of people came through the gate before I saw the most adorable dork in the world. He looked exhausted, but when he saw me, he smiled. I knew it was a really bad cliché to run up to your boyfriend at the airport and hug him after not seeing him in forever, but I couldn't help it. I sprinted full force, smiling when he dropped his bags and held his arms out for me, and jumped him, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"Baby, there's – oh, sorry!" he said, stumbling backwards into unimpressed passengers.

"I'm not!" I added, steadying myself as Freddie dropped me to the ground. I barely had time to look up at him when his lips crashed against mine, drawing a collection of aww's from everyone that was watching.

I don't know how long we stood there making out for, but a tap on my shoulder made me pull away hesitantly.

"It's great you guys are together again, but we haven't seen him either!" Carly complained.

"You're dropping us home, I'm sure you'll see him in the car," I replied.

Freddie laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders. "It's good to see you all again, but I thought my mom was meant to pick me up?"

"Oh, see, Sam did this thing where she lied to your mom and told her your flight was tomorrow," Spencer replied casually.

"Spencer!" I yelled.

Freddie frowned at me. "Why'd you do that?"

I gave Carly and Spencer a look, which they took as their cue to wait for us at the baggage claim. When they left, I looked up at Freddie.

"I did it because it's been two months since we've seen each other and I want just us to hang out tonight," I explained.

He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Sounds like a perfect night to me. But how did my mom believe _you_?"

"Oh. Well, when Spencer said I lied to your mom, by that he meant – I got my mom to call yours and pretend to be a flight attendant, telling her your plane was cancelled," I responded.

"You Pucketts and your devious minds," he teased. "But good job you did that, because you have no idea how much I've missed you."

I laced my fingers with his and started to walk backwards, pulling him with me. "I think I've got a pretty good idea, but I missed you more," I replied with a smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. What if I told you I love you more than anything in the whole entire world?"

I stopped walking to lean up and kiss him. "I would say that I also love you, more than you'll ever know," I said, winking.

He laughed, putting his arm around me. "Well played, baby."

**Aww praise the fluffiness of this chapter! P.S. I'm working on the lemon from the prom chapters, it'll probably be up in the new year!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the last update until next week, it's Christmas Day tomorrow in New Zealand, hoorah! I hope you all have a lovely Christmas - don't forget to think of those who are less fortunate, and those who are no longer with us. :)**

**Disclaimer: The disappointing moment when you realize iCarly isn't yours.**

_I'll Hold Your Hand._

Freddie's POV.

"Pleeeeease don't make me do it!" Sam begged, tugging my arm as we walked towards the auditorium.

That time of the year when all the school students and faculty were required to get the flu shot had arrived. Everyone had been debating whether or not to get it done, but it was better to be immunised than to stay at home sick for three weeks.

"Sam, come on, you have to," I replied.

"Why don't you have to do it?" she whined.

"Because I got it a couple of weeks ago at the doctor. It doesn't hurt!"

"You're only saying that so I'll do it!"

She kept making up excuses, and by the time she couldn't think of anymore, we were sitting down, waiting for Sam's name to be called. We were sitting there for about five minutes when I looked over at Sam; she looked genuinely terrified.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," I told her, taking her hand. She shook her head.

"No it won't. It's going to hurt, I know it is," she said softly.

"Trust me, you'll barely feel a thing," I assured her.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

I sighed, looking down at our clasped hands. "Do you want me to come with you? For…I don't know, moral support?"

She looked up at me. "Would you?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Of course." I put my arm around her and she leaned into my side, "As long as you need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Samantha Puckett?" the nurse called, and I felt Sam tense up. I stood up.

"Come on, baby. It's now or never," I encouraged, offering my hand. She gulped and took it shakily, following the nurse to one of the privacy stations.

"Alright, Samantha, just take a seat right here," the nurse gestured.

"S-Sam. It's Sam," she stammered, sitting down. The nurse gave me a look.

"She's freaking out," I explained, "She's never had a flu shot before."

"I see," she replied, scribbling something down on her clipboard. I looked at Sam again, who trying to calm herself down by taking a series of deep breaths.

"Okay, Sam," the nurse spoke, "Do you write with your left hand or your right hand?"

"My right," Sam replied.

"Then we'll put the injection into your right arm."

"Why not my left arm?"

"Because the muscle tissue will be much stronger in your right arm and the vaccine can make its way through your system a lot quicker. So, if you don't mind rolling up your sleeve, we'll get started."

Sam took another deep breath, scrunching her sleeve up above her elbow. She caught my eye and gave me a small smile. I could tell it was forced; there was no way she was happy about this. She glanced at the nurse and her jaw dropped when she saw the size of the needle she was filling with the vaccine.

"Wait!" she shouted, leaping up, "I don't wanna do this anymore!"

"Sam-"

"No! You saw the size of that thing! There's no way I'm letting that come anywhere near me!"

"Sam, the needle isn't as thick as it is long, it won't cause you any pain," the nurse assured her.

"I don't want to do this!" Sam choked, tears falling from her eyes. I cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at me.

"Baby, listen to me," I spoke in a calm voice, "The needle is not going to kill you. The vaccine is not going to kill you. _Not_ getting the immunisation could kill you. You need to do this."

"But Freddie-"

"No buts! It'll only take a few seconds. Please?"

She looked at me through watery eyes, before letting out a sigh. "Okay," she whispered, sitting down. I sat on the stool next to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. The nurse scooted closer and pressed her thumb on the inside of Sam's arm.

"Ready?" she asked. Sam nodded, shutting her eyes and squeezing my hand back.

"Deep breaths," I reminded her.

The nurse tapped the end of the needle, which was weird to see because I thought it was something they only did in movies, and pressed it into Sam's skin. Sam winced, as the syringe was pushed down slowly, the needle being pulled out a few seconds later.

"Alright! We're all finished," the nurse announced, opening a band-aid and sticking it over the tiny hole in Sam's arm.

Sam opened her eyes and released my hand. "That's it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Thaaaaat's it," the nurse smiled. "Now, you can't leave the auditorium just yet. You are required to wait at least ten minutes before you go, in case of any reaction you may have to the vaccine. Just give these forms to the lady at the desk by the door, take a seat, and you're all sorted."

"Umm, thanks, I guess," Sam replied, standing up and walking out of the booth. She handed the folder to the receptionist and sat down, staring straight ahead.

"I was scared of a pathetic pinch?" she asked me.

"Yep," I replied, trying to keep myself from laughing.

She looked at me and slapped my shoulder with her good arm. "You didn't tell me it was going to be a little prickle!" she yelled.

"What! I told you it wasn't going to hurt, and it didn't!" I pointed out.

She slumped in her seat. "I got all worked up for nothing."

"Nah, your expectations were too high, that's all," I replied. She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"What for?"

"For holding my hand. And, you know, being there."

"I told you, I'll always be there for you," I promised her.

"I know." She rested her chin on my shoulder, looking at me. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," I said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Has it been ten minutes? I wanna go," she complained.

"It's been four."

"That's good enough for me, let's get out of here."

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :D xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last update for 2011! I'm going away for 12 days so I won't have internet access (that I know of), but I'll be writing while I'm gone, so there will be plenty of new material when I get back. Happy New Year, everyone, and thanks for favoriting & reviewing my stories!**

**Disclaimer: dan I luv u bb, let icarly b mine? no? ok x0x**

_It's Not The End._

Sam's POV.

"Why am I here again?" Freddie asked me, lifting my legs to place them over his lap as he sat down.

"Because your mom is at home and she hates me," I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Apart from that."

I leaned back against the arm rest and glared at him. "What, boyfriends and girlfriends aren't allowed to hang out and watch movies all day?"

"Okay, okay!" he held his hands up defensively, bringing them down to rest on my legs a few seconds later. I turned back to the TV, getting a little distracted when I felt his fingers draw up and down my shins. I looked over at him and smiled; he was wearing that goofy grin, the one that was part of the reason why I fell in love with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, squirming a little.

"Nothing," he replied, continuing to trail over my skin, "Just watch the movie."

I looked back at the TV; this was the worst movie I've ever seen. I knew the plot already and it wasn't even halfway through. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy screws it up. Boy and girl don't speak. Boy gets desperate. Girl pretends not to care. Boy shows up at girl's doorstep and reminds her of the good times. Girl forgives boy. They kiss. Happily ever after.

"This movie makes me sick, can we change it?" I asked, throwing the remote at Freddie.

"Ugh, fiiiiine," he fake-groaned, rolling off the sofa and crawling over to the messy stack of DVDs. I yawned, sitting up and taking a sip of my soda. Freddie put a disc in the player and press play, retreating back to the sofa with a sigh.

"So what did you choose after all that drama?" I teased.

He smirked, taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. "It's one that even you should like," he replied, putting his arm around my shoulders, "It's that _2012_ movie."

All of a sudden, my heart started pounding, and I swallowed roughly. Don't get me wrong, if anyone played an action movie with lots of shooting and blood, I'd be all for it. But those apocalypse and 'end-of-the-world' movies freak me out. I mean, obviously the stuff that happens is all fake and computer effects, but…how do they even come up with the ideas for those?

Freddie noticed how tense I was, and kissed the side of my head softly. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well there was just a huge earthquake in the movie and you look like you're ready to run," he laughed. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Nothing scares me, I'm fine," I lied, wriggling closer to him.

For the next half hour, I started to freak out even more. All the secret agent dudes on the screen kept talking about how "the earth's crust is slowly disintegrating" and "it can't be stopped" and "we have to warn the world". Freddie seemed way too into it; I just kept quiet and chewed on my nails to stop myself from having a panic attack.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Freddie exclaimed as another huge earthquake happened.

"Yeah, that was…great," I said quietly, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. _Sam, chill,_ I said to myself, _it's just a movie, all of this is never going to happen…_

"Holy…oh wow, baby, look!" Freddie said again, pointing at the screen. I hesitantly looked at the TV and almost passed out. The entire city of Los Angeles was collapsing. All the houses in the suburbs were falling down, roads opened up, and this main character dude was stupidly driving a limo through the car park of a building that was on its way to the ground.

"Umm, Freddie, I-"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude," he interrupted, his eyes fixed on the screen. Oh, lord. Now the entire state of California was falling into the ocean. How people found stuff like this entertaining, I had no idea. But I could feel my chest tightening up and I knew I had to get out of there, or I was going to faint.

I jumped up off the couch, ignoring Freddie calling my name, and ran to my room, slamming the door shut. I leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. The images of people running and skyscrapers collapsing kept flashing through my head and they weren't going away anytime soon.

"Sam?" Freddie's muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

"Just give me a minute!" I yelled, still trying to catch my breath. The tightening in my chest was decreasing, so I pulled my hoodie – scratch that, Freddie's hoodie – around me and opened the door. Freddie was sitting against the wall in the hallway, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey," I said quietly. He said nothing; just patted the floor next to him. I sat down, bringing my knees to my chest and stared straight ahead.

"If you had just told me you were scared, I would've turned it off straight away," he said.

"I wasn't scared, I was-"

"Sam, you pretty much just had a panic attack, and you're telling me you weren't scared?" he accused.

"I wasn't scared of the movie!" I said. He turned his head to look at me, eyebrows raised.

"I was scared about what happened in the movie," I started, "All the earthquakes and the houses falling down like Lego blocks and the volcanoes – that stuff isn't fun to watch, it's terrifying!"

Freddie looked away, before standing up and holding out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"None of that is real, Sam," he assured me.

"But it could be," I replied.

"But it isn't and it won't be! Sam! It's just a myth; it's never going to happen."

He took my hands in his and I bit my lip. He sighed.

"You're still not convinced, are you?" he surmised. I shook my head. He tugged my hand, pulling me towards the living room.

"No, Freddie, I don't want to keep watching the world explode."

"Yeah, I figured," he replied, lying on the sofa and pulling me down with him. "I put on another sappy love movie; I thought it would kind of balance things out." He kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled, resting my head on his chest. "Remember that one time I kissed you at the lock-in?"

He laughed. "Yeah?"

"I wouldn't take it back for anything."

He was quiet for a moment. "Not even if the end of the world depended on it?" he teased.

"You suck."

**How about ringing in the New Year with a review? Looooove you guuuuyyyys xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm hooome! Hope you all had a great New Year. I have five stories lined up & ready to go for you! The following is two parts...because I love two-parters. Be sure to check out a new story I'm uploading called 'Too Much Heat' – still Seddie, still a one-shot, but rated T. It'll be in my profile shortly! P.S. I don't know Seattle suburbs, so for the sake of this chapter, I made it up :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly? Not mine.**

_Wild Wild Weather – Part 1._

Freddie's POV.

"It is starting to be known as one of the worst storms Seattle has seen in fifteen years, with the roughest driving conditions and torrential rain the state has ever experienced."

"Oh, shut up, news lady, it's not that bad," Carly scoffed, throwing the remote at the TV.

The journalist was definitely overreacting. Although it had been raining continuously for the past two days, it wasn't so awful on our side of town that we weren't allowed to go outside. But school had been closed because of 'cosmetic damage' and loss of power, so I couldn't complain about that. Mom had been forced to work extra hours at the hospital, leaving me to do nothing but hang out at Carly's all day.

"Have you heard from Sam yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. Sam had been M-I-A since school got cancelled. Carly and I had both tried calling and texting her, but no such luck.

"Maybe her phone died," Spencer called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. The front door burst open and my mom raced over to me.

"Freddie!" she cried, hugging me far too tight, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Mom – can't…breathe!" I gasped. She let me go and grabbed both sides of my face. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed, completely ignoring my question. "You wouldn't believe how awful it is outside!"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well it isn't the safest of conditions out there, Fredward." She sat down in the armchair. "I had to take a detour on the way back here because all the roads through Corrington have been blocked off, there was debris everywhere. They're considering upgrading it to a category two hurricane, that's how bad it is."

My stomach dropped, and I heard Carly gasp.

"Corrington?" she whispered, "But that's-"

"Where Sam lives," I finished. I got up and ran over to the counter, grabbing my keys.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to find Sam," I replied, heading for the door. My mom jumped up and blocked the exit.

"Fredward Benson, I am NOT letting you go out into the storm! You could get seriously injured!"

"Sam's at home by herself, Mom, she could be hurt and we don't even know!"

"You are not driving ten miles in this weather for a girl!"

I took a deep breath to calm down. "Mom," I started, "You said it yourself, Corrington is not safe. I get that you don't like Sam, but this is my girlfriend we're talking about. I'm not leaving her alone."

"But Freddie-"

"Mrs Benson, if you're that worried, I can drive Freddie over there myself," Spencer suggested.

My mom hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "Alright," she gave in, "Just drive carefully! And hurry back!"

"We will," I promised, looking at Spencer. "Let's go."

"Don't die!" Carly called after us.

Great words of wisdom there, Carly.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Part two is so much longer than part one hahaha oops! Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, this is the final disclaimer I'm doing for these stories. How obvious is it that iCarly does not belong to me?**

_Wild Wild Weather – Part 2._

Freddie's POV.

My mom wasn't joking when she said the storm was way worse on the other side of town.

There were broken tree branches everywhere. Some houses had lost their roofing, others had walls falling down. I hated to think what it would be like at Sam's place.

"Spencer, can you please drive any faster?" I pleaded.

"Dude, I would love to, but here's the thing. We could drive safely and get to Sam's house alive, OR we could speed and not make it there at all. Which would you prefer?"

He did have a point. And I had promised my mom we'd drive carefully. I slumped in my seat and stared out the window, feeling a light shove against my shoulder.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"We're about five minutes away. Don't stress too much, Sam will be fine," he assured.

I didn't respond; just gazed at the ruined neighbourhoods we passed through. The damage was progressively getting worse and worse. I started to panic a little more. What if Sam's house wasn't even standing? What if she was seriously hurt?

"Uhh, Freddie?" Spencer's voice tore me away from my thoughts. "Roads are blocked, remember? Where do we go from here?"

I looked ahead and saw bright orange cones everywhere, followed by damage that was significantly worse than what we had just seen. There was no other way to get through, so the rules would have the be broken.

"Just ignore the cones, keep going down this road, take the first left at the turnoff," I instructed.

He hesitantly did as I said, turning down Sam's street and slowing his speed even more.

"It's number 14, up on the left," I told him. He pulled into the driveway and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The roof was gone. The front porch was lying in pieces on the lawn, and the old picket fence was twisted and cracked. The only way I knew it was Sam's house was because of the bright pink mailbox, broken at the bottom.

"Okay, man, go get her, we need to get out of here fast," Spencer said. I nodded, throwing the car door open and jumping over tree branches to kick the door down.

"Sam!" I hollered, ignoring the rain pelting through the non-existent roof. "Sam, are you in here?"

I looked around frantically, searching for any sign that my girl was here. I ran down the battered hall, making a beeline towards Sam's room and throwing the door open.

"Hello? Anybody?" I called.

"Freddie?"

I whirled around and saw Sam sitting in the corner, leaning against the wall, clutching a black garbage back with one hand.

"Sam!" I stalked over to her and brushed her matted blonde curls off her face, looking into her eyes. They were bloodshot. "Baby, are you okay?"

She groaned. "Something hit my head," she whispered, "It hurts."

"Let me see." She leaned forward and my hand went to the back of her head. There was a small bump, but no blood.

"It's not too bad," I told her, "But we still need to get you out of here." I pulled her to her feet and she grabbed my hand.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

"Me too," I admitted, rubbing her arms, "But there won't be anything to be scared of soon, I promise."

I picked her up bridal-style and ran through the house, narrowly avoiding the flying objects that were heading towards us from all directions. We got outside and jumped in the backseat, pulling the door shut.

"Let's go, Spencer," I said, breathing a sigh of relief as he sped away. I glanced over at Sam, who was holding a hand to her head, looking exhausted.

"Hey," I whispered. She looked at me, and I gestured for her to come closer, holding my arm out. She managed a small smile before crawling over and draping her legs over my lap. She rested her head against my shoulder, her fingers curling against the collar of my now soaked t-shirt.

"Your head still sore?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. But I've had worse." She was quiet for a moment. "By the way, if you tell anyone that I was scared, I'll break your nose."

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be tough all the time," I reminded her. I looked down at the floor. "What's in that bag?"

"My stuff," she replied with a sigh, "I figured that if someone came to get me, I'd need the basics." She lifted her head suddenly and kissed me. It was soft, yet firm at the same time.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

"You know you saved my life today."

"Like you didn't know I was coming to get you."

"No, I didn't. But I hoped you would." She closed her eyes, pressing her face into the side of my neck. I held her tightly in my arms, ignoring the ringing of my phone (it had to be my mom), ignoring the irritatingly slow speed Spencer was driving, and kissed Sam's forehead lightly.

At that moment, I didn't care about anything else. My girl was safe. That's all the mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

_Had Better Days._

Sam's POV.

I hate Tuesdays.

Everyone always talks about how much they hate Mondays, because it's the start of the week. I think I'm the only person who considers Tuesdays to be worse. Why? Well, pull up a chair, light an imaginary campfire, and I'll tell ya.

Tuesday is the day that reminds me that it's _still _the beginning of the week. Yeah, Monday is pretty terrible, but Tuesday makes me want to throw my desk at Mr Howard's car (not that there's anything stopping me from doing that anyway). It feels like it drags on forever – probably because the stupid education union or whatever cut down Tuesday lunch break to 45 minutes instead of an hour. It doesn't sound like much, but that loss of fifteen minutes is heartbreaking. I almost had a mental breakdown when I found out I had to decrease my lunch meat intake.

Plus, the fact that today was Tuesday, and Carly and Freddie weren't here made me even more depressed. Carly was visiting her grandfather in Yakima, while Freddie has his monthly dentist appointment and wouldn't be at school until the last five minutes of lunch. So I was by myself – no best friend, no boyfriend; it sucked.

I looked at my phone – 12.42pm. My nerd was two minutes late. I took the last bite of my tuna sandwich, before I heard a loud bang. I looked up and Freddie had burst through the cafeteria doors, running towards my table. He skidded across the floor, sliding onto the seat, and rested his head on the table with a loud groan.

"Hey, speedy," I teased, "So how was the dentist?"

He lifted his head, panting heavily. "I had…to run…back here…from the other…side of town," he breathed.

My mouth dropped. "What? Your nutcase mom couldn't bring you back?"

He shook his head. "She got a call from work when I was getting my tooth pulled out. They apparently said it was an emergency, so she apologized and ditched! My mom! The same woman who doesn't let me leave the house without signing a contract to say that I'll call every half hour!"

"Geez. Out of all people, I wouldn't expect _her _to just leave you there." I frowned. "You had a tooth pulled out?"

He nodded, pulling a ball of cotton out of his mouth. It was red. Eww.

"The guy said it was my last baby tooth, but the only reason it didn't fall out before was because it was hidden or something." He sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Neither of us said anything for a few moments.

"So I guess a kiss hello is off-limits?" I finally asked.

He smirked, eyes still closed. "Not unless you want a mouthful of blood."

I wrinkled my nose. "Gross, no!"

He laughed, resting his elbows on the table. "How was lunch?"

"Stupid," I replied, "I'm out of cash so tuna fish was the best I could do for today. You weren't here either, and Carly's still not back."

"Still in Yakima?"

"Yep."

He frowned. "It still makes no sense for Spencer to make her miss school. I wonder if anything's up."

"Pretty sure it's her granddad's birthday, remember?" I replied. "The last time they went there was three years ago."

"Oh yeah." He was quiet for a minute. "At least they can see him again before he gets too old and, you know, dies."

I spat out my soda. "Freddie!" I yelled, laughing, "That's horrible!"

He grinned. "It's true though!"

The bell rang then, signalling the end of lunch. I groaned, standing up. "What do you have now?" I asked Freddie, lacing my fingers with his.

He rolled his eyes. "World history," he replied, less than enthusiastic. "That's the last class I want to go to right now. What about you?"

"Gym," I said, "I'm not allowed to fake anymore injuries, because I had a 'sprained ankle' the last three times, and Miss Allan is starting to know me too well now."

"That's a shame," he laughed, squeezing my hand. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be late. See you in English?"

"Mmkay. Love you."

"Love you more," he replied, kissing my cheek. "Have fun in gym!"

"Oh, shut up," I said, smiling as he walked away. I headed towards the gym and my smile faded as I remembered what we were doing today.

It was dodgeball day.

Yep. I really hated Tuesdays.


	17. Chapter 17

** A/N: A brief thanks to all of you for your reviews! You're always so sweet, and I get a laugh out of some of them. P.S. PurpleMomo, your review made me smile, I'm glad that my chapters make you happy :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Cooking Skills.<span>_

Freddie's POV.

"Okay, so, pizza base, yes. Onions, yes. Four meats, ooooh yes," Sam licked her lips, double-checking all the ingredients.

It was the first Saturday of summer vacation. After almost 20 minutes of begging, I'd convinced my mom to let Sam come over while she went out to a work dinner. Of course, she made me promise that everything would be spotless by the time she got home. That would be a mission, considering that the queen of mess was here, forcing me to teach her how to cook a pizza.

"All the toppings you want are there? Everything you need?" I asked her.

She nodded, a grin on her face.

"What about cheese? Tomato paste?"

"Yes, mother, it's all there," she replied sarcastically, a guilty look on her face as she slowly edged towards the fridge.

I smirked. "Top shelf. You totally forgot."

"I did not! I was keeping those two cooled, thank you very much!"

"What's the point if they're going to be heated up anyway?"

She had a blank look on her face; the kind of look she wore when she couldn't think of another comeback.

"What. Ever." She took the pizza base out of its packet. "So, what do we start with?"

I studied the countertop. "Spread the tomato paste on the base," I told her, "then I guess the order of toppings is up to you."

She looked at the food carefully, her mouth twitching, before she picked up the onion. "Here," she said, tossing it to me, "Cut that and I'll do the rest."

"Sure thing, chef Puckett," I responded with a wink.

She laughed. "Ooh, chef Puckett, I like the sound of that."

I grabbed the knife from the drawer, sitting it on the chopping board while I peeled off the dried up layers.

"You gonna cry?" Sam called.

"Huh?"

She gestured towards the onion."Those things make people cry, right? Are they going to turn you into a cry-baby too?"

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "Dunno. Haven't casually diced an onion for years." I threw the useless skins in the trash, picked up the knife, and started cutting.

"Baby, how thick does the sauce have to be?" Sam asked again.

"As thick or thin as you want," I replied, not looking up. I suddenly felt my eyes start to sting. "Dang it," I grumbled, blinking furiously.

"Woo, pizza base is done!" Sam exclaimed, bouncing over to me. "How's the onion?"

"Yeah, good," I mumbed, blinking so fast that it was getting hard to see. Sam leaned around, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You're crying, aren't you?" she guessed, her lips curling into a grin.

I shook my head, moving the knife faster. "No, nope I'm just-" I froze. A sharp pain shot through my hand and I looked down. Uh oh.

"Holy chizz! You sliced your finger!"

I was frozen in my place. "Go get some towels," I managed to say, "and the first-aid kit from the bathroom."

"Oh my God, oh my God," Sam said, running around the kitchen. I finally got feeling back in my hand, and it wasn't pleasant. The vegetable juice from the onion was getting into the cut and it stung. Bad.

I ran to the sink, turning the tap on and holding my hand under the faucet, wincing as the water hit my skin. "Son of a gun, this hurts!" I hollered.

Sam hurried back into the kitchen, armed with towels and a stack of bandages. "Okay, okay, okay," she said frantically, grabbing my hand and stuffing it into a damp cloth.

"Oww, be careful!" I shouted.

She glared at me, pressing her thumb against the cut, making me bite my lip and groan in pain.

"Yeah it hurts, but I know what I'm doing, so let me do this," she snapped. She unwrapped the cloth and studied my finger, before wrapping it up in the cloth again. "Still bleeding," she murmured, pressing down.

A few minutes went by, and she took the cloth off, observing the cut.

"So, hey, this is going to sting really bad, but it'll clean the cut," she said casually, picking up a cotton wool ball that was soaked with some random disinfectant, wiping it gently over the wound, making me hiss in pain.

She dropped the cotton ball, picking up a bandaid and pressing it onto my finger, before taking another bandaid and sticking over the first one.

"There," she said, pressing down on the cut again, running her other hand up and down my arm, "Better?"

I nodded. "How did you even know how to do that?"

"I grew up falling over and getting hurt," she explained, throwing the bloodied cloth and cotton balls in the trash, "My mom told me that being in pain was a learning experience or something. I guess it was."

"True. Thanks for fixing me up, doctor Puckett," I said with a wink.

"Oh? So now I'm a chef AND a doctor? I've achieved so much and I'm still in high school!" she joked.

I laughed, looking at the counter. "I suppose you don't want onions on your pizza anymore?" I asked, gesturing towards the mess.

She shook her head. "Not worth it. You can put the meat on, though, that seems safe enough for you. Only if you can handle it."

I mock-glared at her. "What. Ever." I replied in the same tone she used earlier, laughing when she shoved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, my fanfiction unicorns! Sorry, I like unicorns ^_^<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

_Unlike Mother, Unlike Daughter_

Sam's POV.

"Mooooom!" I yelled, walking around the house, "Where are you?"

"Bathroom" she called.

I pushed the bathroom door open and groaned. My mom was getting ready for a date with yet another one of her drop-kick finds – this time it was the plumber that fixed our sink – and right now, she looked like a circus clown. Her eyes were rimmed with the thickest, darkest eyeliner ever, she was wearing far too much blush, and her outfit…it was all a tragic mess.

"Umm, you don't think you're overdoing it with…all of this?" I gestured to her outfit and make-up.

She tried pulling her jeans up further, but as offensively tight as they were, they weren't going anywhere. "What're you talking about, this is casual," she argued, "Besides, Phil loved me like this when he replaced the pipes the other day."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because he doesn't know any better."

She glared at me. "Watch your mouth, kid. At least I'm going out tonight; I haven't been out in a whole week. You sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself, Freddie's coming over, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She squeeze a handful of gel from a plastic bottle and scrunched it into her hair. "When are you going to move on from him?"

I frowned. "What kind of question is that supposed to be?"

"What?"

"Like, why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, you two have been together for, what, almost six months? Aren't you sick of him yet?"

"Mom! Just because I'm your daughter, it doesn't mean I'm going to jump from one guy to another like you do!"

She washed her hands and turned to me. "Yeah, but you don't wanna settle, Sammy, you're still young."

I crossed my arms. "You settled for Dad." As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted them. It took my mom forever to get over him, and even now, she still gets pretty tense. She pretends not to care, but I notice.

She waved me off. "That was a long time ago. Besides, he left us. The point is, you gotta play the field. You'll get bored easily with tech boy!"

I glared at her with disbelief. "I can't believe you! I don't care that you go around dating random guys every week, but that's you're thing, not mine!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! I'm not telling you what to do, but, y'know, there are other fish in the sea."

"I get that, but I don't want or need any other fish!" I yelled. "Do you know how long it took me to figure out how I felt about Freddie? Why would I want to just throw that away?"

"Well-"

"Mom, I'm happy," I interrupted, "Freddie makes me happy. Okay?"

She eyed me for a moment, before throwing her hands in the air. "Alright," she replied, turning the light off, "Whatever you say."

I followed her to the living room, flopping on the sofa and switching on the TV, while she rummaged through her unnecessarily full handbag.

"I think I've got everything. Right I'm out," she called, grabbing her keys, "Don't stay up too late!"

"You know I will," I replied, flipping through the channels.

"Bye!" she yelled, opening the door.

"Oh, uh, hey Mrs Puckett, is Sam here?" I heard a voice speak. I looked over and saw Freddie standing at the door.

"In the living room, nerd," she responded, pushing past him. He looked at me, amused, and I rolled my eyes.

"She's got a date with another loser," I explained, sitting up.

"Ahh. She really likes calling me a nerd, doesn't she? Like mother, like daughter," he joked, walking over to me.

'_You don't wanna settle, you gotta play the field', _my mother's words rang through my head. "Trust me, we're too completely different people," I replied, looking down.

"If you say so." He held his arms out. "Hi."

I smiled, standing up and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "Hi."

"You missed me that much, huh?"

"Maybe." I looked up, just in time for him to lean down and kiss me softly.

"Come on," I said when he pulled away, "Monster movies all night, whether you like it or not."

He shook his head, leading me back to the sofa. "Your house, your rules."

"No kidding," I replied, completely forgetting the earlier conversation with my mom when I cuddled into Freddie's side.

I didn't care what my mom thought. I was definitely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry these aren't as long as the others, I wrote some of these on my iPod and underestimated how long they would be :S**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: No POV for this one!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday Morning<span>_

The typical Seattle rain pelted sharply against the window. He stirred, rolling onto his back with a groan, and opened his eyes. He lay there, staring out the window at the miserable weather. He never understood why some people loved it - everyone at school had insisted that running around in the heavy rain was fun and completely worth it when you got to take a hot shower afterwards, but he preferred to stay inside. He sighed, before turning his head to the side and smiling.

She was laying on her stomach, tangled up in the covers, one leg sticking out of the sheets. Her light blue t-shirt had slipped up slightly, revealing the soft skin of her lower back. Her breathing was shallow, but was accompanied by little humming noises every time she exhaled.

He edged closer to her, pressing his bare chest against her back, sliding a hand up and down her arm. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing her to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, instantly knowing he was there. She reached behind her for his hand, bringing it to close to her face and tugging, wishing he was closer. He wasn't satisfied though; he pulled his arm back, trying to get her to roll over, and smiling when she surrendered with a groan.

Her mood changed when he leaned in and kissed her softly. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization; one of his hands travelling up and down her side, the other tangling into her mess of blonde curls.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Good morning," he said huskily.

She bit her lip; his sleepy voice was one of the things she found most attractive about him. "I'm not done with you yet," she whispered, pushing him onto his back. She placed her hands on the sides of his neck, pressing her lips to his passionately. His hands rested on her waist, slowly slipping down to grip her hips. She pulled away and grinned at him, rolling back onto the mattress and resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and drawing lazy patterns on her back.

"Oh yeah," she suddenly spoke, "Good morning."

He laughed. "Good morning. You know, I wasn't going to wake you up, you looked too cute, but I couldn't help it."

She gazed up at him, frowning. "A girl like me does not look 'cute'."

"Well, too bad, because you did."

She blushed, looking down again. He was the only person that she let get away with calling her those sappy words. There was something about the way he complimented her; it made her heart skip a beat and started up the round of butterflies in her stomach. But if it were anyone else, she would have given them a concussion.

She shifted, rolling onto her stomach and throwing an arm over his waist. "I looooove you," she said goofily, resting her chin on his chest.

"I looooove you, too," he replied, mocking her. He studied her face for a moment, before they both burst out laughing. It was something random they had started the first time she slept over at his house; now it was something they did every morning they woke up together.

"Oh my God," she giggled, "That's never going to get old."

They finally calmed down long enough for her to look him directly in the eyes, any sign of joking gone. She propped herself up on her elbows, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

"But seriously, I do love you. So much. I hope you know that."

Ne nodded, noting her sincerity. "I do know that. And I hope that _you_ know," he poked her side lightly, "that I love you too. Always have, always will." He kissed her forehead and she smiled, laying her head back down and looking out the window.

"Huh, rain," she observed, "In June? That's weird."

"Ehh, it's Seattle. But it's a good excuse to sleep in," he pointed out.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned, pulling the sheets over her head. "Baby! It's only 7 o'clock!"

"Oops," he replied, not sounding very sympathetic at all.

She snuggled into him, closing her eyes. "Wake me up at noon," she mumbled.

With that, the two fell asleep to the thudding of the Sunday morning rain, unaware of the front door clicking unlocked, and his mother returning from the night shift...

* * *

><p><strong>A:N RUN, SAM AND FREDDIE, RUN!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: "I can't take one more sleepless night without you." – a line from David Guetta's 'Without You' that inspired this :)**

_Next To You._

Sam's POV.

I rolled over on the mattress with a groan, peeking at my clock on the bedside table. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and I still wasn't asleep. I was exhausted when I went to bed three hours ago, but for some reason, I couldn't get comfortable and I just wasn't tired anymore. It could have been because of the lopsided mattress, or the two cans of Mountain Fizz I had before bed, but I had the feeling it was because Freddie wasn't here for the first time in two weeks.

Every night for the past 14 days, he had been in my bed, sleeping next to me. His mom was at an Aggressive Parenting camp – unbelievable that those are even around – so he had insisted on staying with me until she got back. And I didn't admit it while he was here, but waking up next to him was one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

But now his mom was back, he was at home, and I was alone. It didn't feel right; it felt empty, which made me question the whole 'do soul mates exist' thing. If I couldn't sleep, was it because my possible soul mate wasn't in my bed? Ugh, wow, I hate it when I get so tired that I'm not tired, and then I start asking myself ridiculous questions like these.

I looked at my clock again – oh my God, it was only 2.03am. Do clocks take forever to tick over when it's impossible to sleep? I started to consider an all-nighter but thought better of it; I reached for my phone, unlocking it and feeling like I was in a blinding tunnel of light when the screen lit up. I squinted as I typed out a message to Freddie.

_You still awake?_

I threw my phone onto the covers, sighing with relief when I was greeted with the darkness. A moment later, the phone vibrated.

_**Yeah. You can't sleep either?**_

I smiled, typing again.

_Nope and it's all your fault because you aren't here :(_

_**So I can't sleep, and you can't sleep, and I'm the one to blame. That's totally fair.**_

_Yeah it is. How do we fix this?_

_**I got a pretty good idea how.**_

_Care to tell?_

I waited and waited for a reply, but got nothing. I rolled over and stared at the clock again. 2.12am. Stupid red digital numbers, mocking me. I started to feel myself getting sleepy, until a tap against my window woke me up again.

"Sam!" I heard a loud whisper.

I got up, confused, and opened the window. There was Freddie in his pajamas and hoodie, shivering. I stood back and he leaped through the window, falling to the floor clumsily.

"Oh my God, it's freezing out there!" he whispered harshly, standing up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slamming the window shut.

"You said you couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd help you with that," he replied with a smile.

"So you drove all the way over here at 2 o'clock in the morning, just so you could help me sleep?"

He nodded.

A grin crept across my face and I slung an arm around his neck. "You're far too perfect," I said, kissing him softly.

He kissed me back, putting his hands on my waist before pulling away. "Not really, I just want to make you happy," he replied, tapping my nose.

"Trust me, you have." I took his hand and collapsed back onto the bed, pulling him with me.

"Feels good to be back," he sighed, rolling onto his stomach and throwing an arm over my waist.

"Mmm, feels good to have you back," I responded. We lay there in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Are you asleep yet?"

"No."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

I wriggled closer to him. "Hold me tighter, please."

He chuckled, tightening his grip. "Better?"

"Much," I whispered. I felt his hand lift the bottom of my shirt a little, rubbing circles on my skin with his thumb. That was usually the only way he could get me to stop thinking about everything before I went to sleep. And it was working. Kind of.

"You can relax now, baby, I'm here, remember?" he reminded me.

I let out a deep breath. "I know. I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Just like...because you were here the last two weeks, it's going to be hard for me to fall asleep again without you here."

"It's not hard for me to get here, it's, what, a ten-minute drive? I can be here every night after my mom goes to bed, I just gotta be home before she wakes up."

I shook my head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me, I'm offering," he said, "Actually, no, I'm telling you. I'm going to be here whether you like it or not."

"Well," I started, "I like it very much, so that's not a problem."

"Good." He kissed my cheek softly, then pulled the covers up over us. "Goodnight, cuteness. I love you."

I smiled. "Night. I love you, too."

I peeked up at the clock one last time. 2.29am. _Take that, stupid clock, _I thought, closing my eyes, _I can sleep now._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Jennette McCurdy direct-messaged me twice on Twitter over the past four days. I wanted to tell you all because I'm still giddy about it, she's so sweet! :) **

_Those Memories._

Freddie's POV.

"Okay, it wasn't _that_ funny," I said.

"Are you kidding me? It was freaking hilarious!" Sam laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was a Saturday afternoon. Sam and I were both feeling lazy, so we decided to hang out at my place. We'd been lying on my bed for about three hours, talking about nothing in particular. Sam had been bringing up all the times I'd gotten injured because of her, and I guess her reliving the memories was something she enjoyed – I've never seen her laugh so hard.

I looked over at her, grinning when I saw that she was still shaking with laughter, her hands covering her face. "Calm down!" I said, giving her a little shove.

She took a couple of deep breaths, then looked at me, still smiling. "It's not my fault that you can't catch fruits behind your back, no wonder I won!"

"You won because it was stupid game with no rules. Even the name of it was ridiculous. What was it called again, Boomba?"

She nodded, before breaking into hysterics again. "Oh geez, I just got another visual, man it was funny!"

She calmed down a little and it was quiet for a while, with the exception of short giggles coming from Sam every couple of minutes. Finally, she turned onto her side and stared at me, before letting out a gasp.

"Oh my God," she said, "Do you remember last year, when we re-decorated Carly's room, and then had that massive fight outside with all the leftover paint?"

I laughed. "How could I forget? I had paint in my ears for days!"

"And your mom made you shower every four hours, because she thought it would poison you."

"Then you made fun of me for it. But at least my skin wasn't stained blue for three weeks like yours was. You looked like a Smurf."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You should have known better than to call me that, because that induced your next injury. Chinese burn, right?"

I nodded. "Chinese burn. Worst one yet." I looked at her again. "Can we talk about something that didn't involve you attacking me?"

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Mmkay. Wendy's Halloween party."

I frowned. "That wasn't a good night."

"What, you didn't like me in that baseball uniform? Because as I recall, it was hard for you to keep your hands off me," she teased, winking.

"Shut up, you know you looked incredible in that. I meant the end of the night."

Wendy's Halloween party had been the topic of conversation for months leading up to it, and the weeks following it. It was always a big Ridgeway tradition to attend; it was never just a party, it was more of an event that had the tendency to cause drama. Unfortunately, last time, it was with Sam. That was the night she discovered she was allergic to walnuts. I was looking for her everywhere, then I found her all but passed out on the sofa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam!" I rushed over and knelt down next to her. She was as pale as a ghost. "What happened?"<em>

"_I…don't…know," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut._

"_Maybe she's got the flu or something."_

"_Not helping, Gibby!" I shouted. I placed a hand on Sam's forehead. It was warm. Too warm. "Baby, what have you had to eat tonight? Or to drink?"_

_No response._

"_Sam?" I shook her lightly and she jolted a little._

"_What?" she mumbled._

"_What have you had to drink? Or have you eaten anything that tasted off?"_

_She shook her head. "No. I only had potato chips and, like, three of those brownies. Then I felt sick."_

_I looked up at Wendy. "What's in those brownies?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know, just cocoa and flour and walnuts, probably some sugar."_

_Walnuts. That had to be it. "Sam, are you allergic to walnuts?" I asked._

"_I guess I am now," she replied, clutching her stomach again. "Ugh, I don't feel so good."_

"_Come on, we're getting you out of here," I said, putting her arm around my shoulders and helping her up and out the door._

* * *

><p>"You should have left me there, I didn't want to go yet," Sam said quietly.<p>

I gave her a look. "You were sick; I wasn't going to just ditch you."

She managed a small smile. "I guess you're a smart boy then. What was it you told me when we were leaving?"

"I said, 'I won't go home without you, so stop protesting and try walking for me'," I recalled.

"'Said'? More like 'demanded', that kind of sorted me out," she replied, grasping my hand. "I can't believe that you still put up with me. That's got to be worthy of a medal or something."

I squeezed her hand. "Hey, it's my job. I'd be a poor excuse for a boyfriend if I didn't help you out from time to time…or every time you got yourself into trouble."

"You're not wrong there," she responded, looking at me. She suddenly pinched my cheek with her free hand. "You're such a good boyfriend. If you didn't stick around, I guarantee I'd be back in juvie by now."

I shook my head. "Nah, you'd be out by now," I replied, nudging her.

She grinned at me, kissing my cheek. "Naww, thanks, baby," she said cheekily. She yawned. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock. "3.30."

"Mmm. Wanna nap with me?" she asked, cuddling into my side.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. "Sleep away, baby," I murmured, kissing her cheek, "Just don't jump me while I'm out of it."

She laughed. "I won't. Maybe. Hey, remember when I shoved you out of that plane in Japan?"

"Are you done yet?"

**A/N: Exciting news, by the way! Remember how I said I'd upload the lemon from the prom chapters I did (chapters 6, 7 & 8)? It's written. And ready to be published. Are you ready to read it? All I'll say is, keep an eye on my profile this week ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow, 100+ reviews! Thanks everyone, you're all superstars. **

_Safe and Snug._

Sam's POV.

"Sam, wake up."

"Mmm I only had the soup, I don't see why we should split the bill evenly," I mumbled, rolling over.

"What? Baby, come on, wakey-wakey!" I felt a light shove against my shoulder.

"Go away," I groaned, swatting at the hand.

Freddie's bed was more comfortable than any other bed in the world. And him trying to get me out of it wasn't a good idea on his part. It was so warm and soft and cosy, there was no way I was leaving it now. I pulled the thick blanket up over my head and closed my eyes again.

I didn't hear anymore protests, so I relaxed for a moment in the hopes that Freddie had given up, until he jumped on the bed, trapping me underneath him.

"Get up!" he shouted, shaking me.

I threw the blanket off and glared at him sleepily, before smacking the back of his head firmly.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained.

"I'm trying to sleep, that's what!" I hollered. "Why are you trying to get me up?"

He frowned, rubbing his head. "I just want you to look outside; I didn't think that was going to get me close to a concussion!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up, propping myself up on my elbows. "I didn't hit you that hard, man up." I rubbed my hands over my face and yawned. "What's so special about outside?"

His eyes lit up. "It's snowing," he said, smiling.

My jaw dropped. "Shut up, it is not."

"Yes it is, I swear! Come on, look." He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of bed. I frowned at the immediate _whoosh _of cold air, crossing my arms to keep warm. When we got to the window, I saw that he wasn't kidding.

It was completely white outside. The rooftops of other apartment complexes and business buildings across the street were covered with snow. I looked down at the streets; there were tyre tracks from cars trying to get from one side of town to the other. The snow was still falling, and I had to admit, it looked so awesome.

"Wow," I whispered, "That's incredible."

Freddie came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

I nodded. "Sure is." I linked my fingers with his and sighed. "You know, the last time it snowed like this in Seattle, I was eight years old."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. My…my dad…he used to make my sister and I wake up really early, and he'd get us to put our rain boots on…as soon as we got outside, he'd tackle us into the snow. We'd be outside all day, then he made us hot chocolate when we went inside," I said, biting my lip.

Freddie kissed my neck softly, hugging me a little tighter. "I bet he'd love to see this then, huh?"

I nodded slowly, looking down. "Yeah." Talking about my dad was never the easiest thing in the world. But remembering all the times he was there when I was little…it made me kind of happy. I turned around and looked up at Freddie, who looked sympathetic. I smiled at him, raising my hand to stroke his cheek.

"I wish he could have met you," I said softly, "You two would have gotten along so well."

He placed his hand over mine. "If he was anything like you, it would have been a love-hate relationship."

"Like ours?"

"Like ours."

He leaned forward and closed the distance, his lips moving against mine, before pulling away and kissing my forehead gently.

"So you wanna go run around outside?" he asked.

"No way," I replied, "I want to go back to bed and be warm and ignore everything."

He smirked. "Like what you were doing before I woke you up?"

"Exactly!"

He laughed, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Well I'm sorry I interrupted your beauty sleep!" he joked, laying me down in the bed before he slipped in next to me, "Not that you need it anyway."

I pulled the covers up over us and snuggled closer to him. "I don't believe in all that beauty sleep chizz," I replied, letting my head fall onto his shoulder, "But then, any sleep is good sleep."

He didn't say anything; just wrapped his arms around me and mindlessly played with a strand of my hair. I reached up and curled my fingers into the neck of his t-shirt, tugging a little; my way of telling him I was comfortable.

"Baby?" he suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me to shut up if you don't want to talk about it, but what was your dad like?"

I felt a brief flash of panic and took a deep breath. "Umm...he was…like a normal dad. He actually cared about me and my sister and my mom; he wasn't a loser, he had a proper job. He was how you imagine a dad to be." I looked up at Freddie, who was watching me carefully. "Baby, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

He smiled comfortingly. "That's okay," he replied, wrapping his hand around mine that was still attached to his shirt, "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I think he's been watching you. And I bet he's incredibly proud."

I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you, Freddie," I whispered into his ear, "You have no idea what that means to me." I pulled back and gave him a quick kiss, noticing how he was smiling at me.

"Of course," he replied, rubbing my back, "Now lie down; we're going to stay in this bed for as long as you want."

I did as he said, resting my head on his shoulder again, and tightening my grip on his shirt collar.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"Yup. Hey, Freddie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Don't ever forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you are confused, let me explain. In <em>this <em>chapter, Sam's dad has passed away. Cause of death: unknown. Just thought I'd clear that up!**

**Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to reply to a few of you reviewers, just because :)**

**- foreverseddie: I freaking love you! Your reviews always make me smile! And I'm happy you're excited for the prom lemon; I hope you'll love it as much as I do.**

**- SeddierFTW: I enjoy reading your thoughts about Sam & Freddie in these chapters, it's almost like you know the back-story to them haha.**

**- lucky-starz06: Oh my God, you're too cute! I just read all your reviews on the previous chapters and grinned like a kid in a candy factory. Virtual cookie for you!**

**- Geekquality: There's something about your username that I absolutely adore haha. And yes, she did! I was so stoked, she's DM'd me four times in total - I'm wondering if we're best friends yet hehe ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys, I would have updated a couple of days ago but the doc manager wasn't working and I died a little inside. By the way, how do you all feel about One Direction being on iCarly? I'm kind of looking forward to it, I'm not going to complain about five cute boys with British accents being on my favorite show! Anyway, story time!**

_Cheese._

Freddie's POV.

"Hey, Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still make your 'special lemonade'?" Sam asked, raising her hands to make air quotes.

"Sure do, did you want some?" Carly offered.

Sam made a face. "Uhh…no, no I don't want you to do that," she replied, forcing a smile in response to the confused look Carly gave her.

We had just finished this week's iCarly and were all hanging out in Carly's living room. Carly was sitting at the counter, checking all the feedback from the show, while Sam was lying next to me on the sofa, her legs draped over my lap. The front door burst open and Spencer ran in.

"Carly! Sam! Freddie! Help me!" he pleaded, slamming the door shut and leaning against it.

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he replied casually, running into his room and closing the door. I looked at Carly, who shook her head.

"Brothers," she said with a roll of her eyes.

I laughed. "Nah, I think it's just your brother."

Sam groaned, sitting up and stretching. "Yo, any good comments this week, Carly?"

Carly got off the stool and gestured towards the screen. "See for yourselves!"

Sam jumped up and raced over to the computer, staring at the screen. "They're all the same, way to get my hopes up," she groaned, "They all say 'good show', or 'awesome as always' - be original, people!"

I had to laugh. Typical Sam, never really appreciating the positive comments because they were all so similar. I came up behind her and rested my hands on her shoulders, pressing into her skin firmly.

"At least no one hates us this week," I reminded her, grinning when she let her head hang back.

"Only because Gibby didn't almost die again," she replied softly. Her head snapped back up and she swung off the stool. "Food tiiiiime!"

I rolled my eyes and took her place, looking through all the comments. Sam wasn't joking; they all basically said the same thing. I scrolled down and was met with 'I love you guys!' and 'iCarly is flawless!'. I was about to exit out of the screen when another comment caught my eye, and I burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Carly asked, leaning against the other side of the counter.

I laughed again, pointing at the screen. "Just this comment someone posted."

"What's it say?" Sam called, her head in the fridge.

I double-clicked on it, opening it in a new window. "It's mushy, so be prepared," I warned. "It says 'I really loved it when you did that bit with Gibby and he had to do that quiz and remember stuff about you guys, and then he couldn't think of what Sam's favorite colour was but Freddie did! My Seddie heart exploded, you two are adorable! It's nice to know that you two remember such insignificant things about each other!'"

Sam choked on a piece of ham and started laughing as well, while Carly just stood there and stared at us.

"Why are you two laughing?" she demanded, "I thought that was sweet!"

I finally calmed down to give Carly a look. "Are you kidding me? If that comment doesn't scream 'cheesy, I don't know what does!"

Sam walked over, leaning her arm on my shoulder. "That's got to be some of the worst chizz I have ever heard," she scoffed.

Carly put her hands on her hips and glared at us. "So, because someone complimented your relationship, you think it's funny?"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

She threw her hands in the air and headed for the stairs. "I don't know how to deal with you guys sometimes."

When she was gone, Sam wandered back to the fridge. "Want a soda?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I stared at the computer screen, the super long comment still up, and chewed my lip in thought.

"Here." Sam put the full glass next to the keyboard and looked at me. "You okay?"

I shook my head and came back down to earth. "Yeah, I'm good."

She frowned. "Have you forgotten that you're the worst liar ever? Come on, what's up?"

"That comment...and what Carly said. I don't know, it just got me thinking."

"About?"

I shrugged. "She's kind of right, don't you reckon? Whenever anyone says to us something like 'you guys are so cute', we always laugh it off."

"Well yeah, because it's so lame," Sam replied.

"But if I said something to you, like...I don't care about wasting countless hours on the phone, or on video chat, and I don't mind losing sleep talking about random stuff, because as long as it's with you, I don't mind. If I said that to you..." I trailed off, noticing how her face flushed red and she stared at the ground.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. I just gave you a cheesy compliment, and you're not laughing," I pointed out.

She glanced up at me and bit her lip. "That's different, though. If someone else said it, I'd break their thumbs. But you said it, so it's okay."

A smile crept onto my face and I reached for her hand. "So you secretly love being told our relationship is 'adorable'?"

"Not by others," she replied, squeezing my hand. "But if you said it, it's acceptable."

"Alright." I pulled her closer and placed my hands on her waist. "You're adorable."

She laughed. "You're a nub." She leaned in and gave me a quick, soft kiss, before pulling away and staring back at the computer. "Ooh, look at this comment," she said, pointing at the screen.

_Can you tie stilts to Gibby's feet next week and see how long he can walk around for?_

"Hmm, I think we have an idea for the next show," I replied with a grin.

Sam nodded. "As long as we don't get anymore terrible 'Seddie' comments, I think we'll be good."

"You mean, as long as I tell you that I'll always care about you no matter what, we'll be good?"

She blushed again. "Exactly."

**A/N: Won't be updating again for a few more days, I'm moving out into a flat and have to pack up my whole room, so it's going to be hard to find time to update! But when I'm settled and moved it, you guys will know about it ;) P.S. The prom lemon is coming...!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! Again, sorry it took so long to update, but it surely won't happen again…for a while…okay. P.S. Cooooouuuuld be considered a rated T towards the end, but whatever.**

_Body Issues._

Sam's POV.

I turned around and looked back at myself in the mirror, not quite sure I understood what was staring back at me.

I never really cared about how much I ate, or how I looked, because everyone knew me as the girl who could eat anything and get away with it. That part was true, but when Freddie came over for a movie night last night, towing a huge bag of fat cakes with him, it freaked me out a little. Of course, I wasn't going to let those delicious babies go to waste, so I ate them within the space of about ten minutes. But when we went to bed, me lying on my back and Freddie's arm over my waist, I didn't get to sleep for about two hours. For the first time, I was actually thinking about my body and what I hated about it.

And right now, I was standing in front of the mirror in my bra and underwear, trying to decide what I liked about myself and what I didn't, while Freddie was still asleep and completely oblivious to what I was doing. I ran a hand through my hair, tugging slightly. As girly as it was, I loved my hair; partly because I could do anything with it, but mostly because I knew Freddie loved it too.

My eyes travelled down to my chest and I let out a sigh. The big guy upstairs had – fortunately and unfortunately – been pretty good to me in that area, but the cons outweighed the pros. Don't get me wrong, I'm kind of proud of the size, but the painful price to pay for them isn't ideal, especially at that time of the month. Back pains, chest pains; they both suck.

I put my hands on my hips and turned to the side to stare at my waist, and smiled. Flat. Which was strange, considering how much I ate on a daily basis, but hey, I'm not complaining. But when I looked down at my hips, backside, and legs, my smile disappeared. My hips didn't seem like much of a problem; it was the fact that my butt was a little bigger than I wanted it to be. And my legs…oh God, my legs. I was probably being ridiculous, but they just looked…chunky. My whole body was disproportionate, and didn't know why.

I turned the other way and caught sight of a small square object sitting in the corner. I didn't move, just watched it like it was going to get up and attack me at any second. I started to walk towards it, then stopped and bit my lip.

"Don't do it, Sam," I muttered to myself, "A stupid number isn't going to make you feel better."

But I couldn't take my eyes off it. Screw it. I stalked over to the corner, and stood on the rubber platform, taking a deep breath before looking at the little digital screen. A few seconds later, it lit up with the word _LOW. _I was just saved by a low battery. I exhaled with relief and shook my head, getting off the scale and reaching for my robe, freezing when I came face to face with Freddie in the doorway, glaring at me, his arms crossed.

He nodded towards the scale. "What are you doing?"

I quickly pulled my robe over my shoulders, trying to think of an excuse. "Umm…I was seeing if…uh…okay, I've got nothing," I gave up.

He frowned. "Were you weighing yourself?" he asked. I said nothing; just stared at the ground.

"Sam…" he said more firmly.

"It's not like it's a big deal."

"Sam!" he yelled.

"What?"

"It _is _a big deal! Where is this coming from?"

I sighed. "I just…don'tlikemybody" I mumbled quickly.

"Huh?"

"I said I DON'T LIKE MY BODY!" I shouted, pushing down the toilet seat lid and sitting down. Freddie walked over and crouched down, his arms resting against my knees.

"Sam, there's nothing wrong with your body," he said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. The fact that you're suddenly so self-conscious is a little concerning though." He stood up and took my hand, forcing me to my feet. "Baby, you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me," he murmured, grabbing hold of the front of my robe.

"Freddie, I'm a girl. Girls get self-conscious about everything, you should know that," I replied.

"Oh, I know," he replies, slowly pulling my robe off my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, trying to ignore the feeling of his lips pressing against my forehead softly, his hands running up and down my sides and finally stopping at the small of my back.

He kissed my cheek, then moved to my neck, his breath tickling my ear. "Do I have to prove to you how much I love your body?" he asked in a low voice. His lips met mine very briefly before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, taking me back into my bedroom and laying me down on the bed.

"Answer me, baby," he demanded, "Want me to show you how beautiful you are?"

I let out a small moan as he kissed along my neck again. "I think you have to," I gasped.

He lifted his head to look at me and smirked. "Game on," he replied, kissing me passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, review time! I promise I won't take another 9 days to update again, virtual pinky-swear. :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Rated T for one little swear word that isn't a big deal, but there was no other word I could use. Everything else is the usual rated K+ :)**

_Joke._

Freddie's POV.

"Freddie, are you sure it's going to work?"

"It has to; I need to get her good this year."

I paced back and forth across Carly's living room, ignoring the looks she gave me from the kitchen counter. Today was the one day I had been waiting for all year – April Fool's Day. Last year, Sam had tricked me into thinking that the container she gave me was full of brownies, but when I opened it, flour exploded onto my face, and I had to walk around school all day with white hair. This year, I had a bulletproof plan to get Sam back. I had texted her an hour ago, telling her to come over to Carly's because we needed to "talk". I knew from her "Umm, okay" reply that she had no idea that today was April Fool's. This was definitely going to work.

"I just think it's a little bit harsh," Carly commented, walking over to the sofa. "I mean, you know more than I do that Sam's not such a tough girl all the time. What if she believes you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Carly, come on, she's aware of how much of a terrible liar I am, she's going to know immediately that it's a joke."

She sighed. "Okay, but if she-"

There was a knock at the door, and Sam walked in,

"Hey," she said, walking up to me. "So, what's going on?"

I kissed her forehead. "Just…sit down," I replied, pulling her to the sofa. I gave Carly a look, getting a raised eyebrow in return. Sam looked back and forth at us, a confused expression on her face.

"You two are being incredibly sketchy right now. You kill someone?" she joked.

I shook my head, taking her hands. "No, baby, but I need to tell you something."

Her eyes widened and she squeezed my hand. "You're freaking me out, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I got a call last night from Technology & Engineering Research Group in Florida. They offered me a place in their training program, and I accepted."

She gasped. "Freddie, that's awesome! So that's why you were being all 'Mister Serious', I thought you were-"

"That's not it, Sam," I interrupted, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Well, what else is there?" she asked, frowning.

I looked back at Carly to keep up the charade, receiving a encouraging nod. "It's…umm…it's a six-month program."

Sam's hands fell limp and she stared at me. "Six months?" she whispered. "You're going to be gone for six months?"

I nodded. 'I know it's a long time but-"

"It's a really long time, Freddie!" she exclaimed, pulling her hands away, "It's half a year! A lot can happen in half a year!"

"I know, and I've thought about that. But you guys can still do iCarly with Gibby, and my grades won't be affected, so it'll be okay."

Her shoulders slumped. "But…what about us?" she asked.

I reached for her hands again. "It's fine, baby, we're going to be okay. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because," I stood up, letting a grin spread cross my face, "it's April Fool's Day!" I yelled, jumping around. Carly, still sitting in the arm chair, smiled widely at Sam, who looked like she was in shock.

"I got you! After all these years, I finally got you!" I yelled victoriously.

Sam crossed her arms. "So," she began, "Let me get this straight, you're _not _going away for six months? That was all a big lie?"

I shrugged. "Yep, pretty much!"

She stood up slowly, her face forming a death glare I'd never seen before. She walked over to me and shoved my shoulder forcefully.

"You are such an asshole," she hissed, running upstairs.

My jaw dropped as I processed what she had just said to me. Carly stood up and slapped my arm.

"Oww!"

"I told you, didn't I tell you?" she scolded, "She believed you and now she's upset, good one, Freddie!"

I groaned. "I'd better go talk to her," I mumbled, heading up the stairs. When I got to the studio, Sam was sitting on the bottom step, chewing on her nails with a blank expression. I knocked lightly on the door, and she looked up, her new glare instantly returning.

I opened the door and waved hesitantly. "Hey," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she growled.

I sighed and closed the door behind me, sitting down next to her. "Sam, it was a joke."

"Oh, really? Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"It wasn't a funny joke, Benson!" she exclaimed. "That was the cruellest 'joke' ever! I would _never _pull a prank like that, what is wrong with you?"

I let out a breath. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Freddie, you know that people I care about have ditched me before," she said softly, staring at the ground, "My dad's gone, my sister's gone; even my mom is hardly ever around. You can't…say stuff like that and expect me to not take it seriously, it's not fair."

Oh chizz, I'd completely forgotten about her dad and sister. I shuffled closer to her, putting my arm around her and pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered, kissing the side of her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you, please believe me."

She sighed, curling her fingers into my shirt collar. "It's okay, I guess," she replied, her voice muffled.

We sat in silence for a moment, before I spoke up.

"Sam?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm never going to leave you alone," I promised, "Never."

She lifted her head to look at me. "You swear?" she asked quietly.

I held my little finger out. "Pinky-swear."

She smiled, wrapping her little finger around mine. "Pinky-swear," she repeated, kissing me gently.

**No other way to end this, sorrraaaaay. Review? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, you cute kids! I've been waiting specifically for this day so I could update – time for a little Sam and Freddie Valentine's romance, enjoy!**

_Lightning._

Sam's POV.

"Sam, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me, like, two minutes," I called from my room, running a hand through my hair.

It was the day everyone had been talking about for the past two weeks: Valentine's Day. I'd personally never cared for it, mostly because it was an overexposed day of the year and I hadn't ever had anyone to share it with. Seriously, the huge heart-shaped balloons and big fluffy teddy-bears made me gag – how girls ever thought that stuff was 'cute', I don't know. But now that Freddie and I were together, I don't know, it felt nice that it wasn't just another day of the week.

Speaking of Freddie, he had been super secretive over the last few days. He had said that was planning something but wouldn't tell me anymore than that. That's why he was waiting for me in the living room right now – he had come over and told me to get changed into some casual clothes (apparently sweats and his hoodie wasn't good enough to qualify as 'casual') and to hurry, because we needed to be somewhere.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror; yeah, jeans and a tank top is the second-most casual outfit I can do, so he better not complain. I turned and walked into the living room, glancing at Freddie who was mindlessly watching the TV. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he jumped slightly, turning around.

"Alright, can you tell me where we're going now?" I asked.

He switched the TV off and stood up, taking my hand. "You're not getting any hints, so don't even try," he replied with a smirk, pulling me out the door to his car.

"Baby, this isn't fair!" I whined, trying to stop myself from smiling when he opened the passenger door for me. Always the gentleman.

"Too bad, get in," he ordered, grinning as he closed the door. He came around the other side and got into the driver's seat, reaching into the glove compartment.

"Here, put this on," he said, handing me a strip of black material. I frowned.

"What is this meant to be?"

"A blindfold."

I threw the fabric into the backseat and crossed my arms. "No way."

"Sam, come on."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, no deal, I am not wearing that thing."

Freddie reached back and picked up the blindfold again. "It's part of the fun, baby! Just put it on."

"No."

He thought for a second, then leaned forward to press his lips to my cheek, slowly moving to that sensitive spot on my jaw that he used as a bribe far too often. Oh, God. This was a low blow.

"Please, Sam?" he murmured against my skin, "For me?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

He grinned, kissing me softly. I didn't even realize he had the blindfold over my eyes and tied until he pulled away.

I leaned back into the seat and groaned. "You're so shifty."

I felt his hand pat my leg. "Don't worry, just relax."

I had no idea how long the car ride was, but it felt like it went on forever. I couldn't see a thing, so I had absolutely no clue where Freddie was taking me. He kept saying things like "We're almost there" and "Not long to go now", but he said it like every five minutes. Where the chizz was this boy going?

Suddenly, I felt the car come to a stop and the engine turned off. A hand reached behind my head and undid the blindfold. I finally came into contact with light and I squinted, letting my eyes adjust. I peered through the windscreen and saw a playground a few metres way. I looked back at Freddie.

"A park?" I asked, confused. "You drove me around for God knows how long, to take me to a stupid park?"

He rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and opening my door for me. "You'll get it in about five minutes," he assured me, taking my hand and leading me towards the playground. I made a beeline for the swings because, no matter how old you are, if there's a swing free, you go for it. I sat down and wrapped my hands around the chains, pushing the ground with my legs and swaying backwards and forwards slowly. Freddie took the swing next to mine and just sat there, watching me.

"You really don't understand why we're here, do you?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I shrugged. "I know you didn't bring me here just so we could run around and act like we're eight years old or…" I trailed off and gasped. I stared at Freddie, who was now wearing a massive grin.

"That's not possible," I whispered, shaking my head, "This-"

"Is the exact place we met for the first time nine years ago?" he finished my sentence with a nod. "Sure is."

"How did you even remember?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's not like parks are hard to find, this one especially." He reached out and pulled the chains of my swing so we were facing each other, staring at me.

"I knew that you didn't like the whole over-the-top, cheesy, romantic stuff that comes with Valentine's Day every year," he started, "and we haven't been back here since we met. So I thought, hey, why not bring the girl I love back to the very spot where we talked to each other for the first time? Because that's not mushy and adorable, so she can't hate me for that."

I watched him for a moment, his perfect brown eyes waiting for me to say something, his lips curled into that lopsided grin I loved so much. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him, letting out a sigh when I pulled away.

"You know, every time I kiss you, it's almost like an electrical shock. Except instead of hurting, it feels amazing," he laughed.

"The spark's still there then," I joked.

He nodded. "Of course it is."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "This is much more special to me than overpriced candy and love-heart balloons," I told him.

He rested his hands against my legs. "Well, I'm happy you like my little surprise," he replied. "I love you, beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day."

I smiled. "I love you, too," I whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.

**AWW CUTE. Review? :)**


	27. Uh Oh, Author's Note  Please Read!

**Hey everyone, quick author's note – no chapter, I'm sorry!**

**Here's the deal – I've just started back at university this week for my second year so I'll need to be more focused. I also got my first job the other day and, believe it or not, I actually have to study for that :S I KNOW RIGHT.**

**I want you guys to know that I would have updated a few days ago, but it's been quite rough for me. Today is the anniversary of the magnitude-6.3 earthquake here in my hometown of Christchurch, New Zealand, and I just haven't been able to get myself to writing.**

**With that being said, this story is _not _going on hiatus, or hold, or whatever the word is that people use, it just won't be updated every few days. If you guys want to follow me on Twitter (itsnotkelly), I can let you know when I'll next be updating. It won't be forever, I can promise you that!**

**I hope you guys can understand this and stick around. Again, I'm really sorry!**

**Kelly xo**

**P.S. I just had to hotbox an absolutely freaking huge whitetail spider with fly spray in my room. I am not kidding, this bitch was massive, and it took three of us to cover it with a bowl because they apparently don't die if you just attack them with fly spray. Go grab a ruler and see where 7cm is, that's how big it was, I am dead serious...but now the spider's just dead...**  
><strong>Go about your days now.<strong>

**-UPDATE-  
>I didn't actually have the time to pick up a ruler and go measure the spider while it was still alive, I was a bit busy panicking on how to kill it, but my friends &amp; I decided it was <em>around <em>7cm...just needed to clarify. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hi :) I hate studying. That's all.**

_Cuddle._

Freddie's POV.

"Mmm," Sam sighed softly, pressing her face into the side of my neck.

It was the last Saturday before the end of summer. I had to admit, it had been the best couple of months ever. No school, no homework, no cranky teachers. And every weekend, Sam and I would sit out on the fire escape together, just ignoring the rest of the world and everyone in it. Kind of like what we were doing now. It was warm outside for the first time in two weeks, but Sam was still sitting on my lap, my arms wrapped around her.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"Yeah," I replied, rubbing her back. I peered out over the balcony, down to the street. There were no cars around, no people. It was unusually silent for a Seattle Saturday night, but it felt good that people wouldn't be walking past and wondering why two teenagers were so insane to be sitting out on a flimsy fire escape.

"I don't think I've ever seen the moon this big," Sam noted, staring up at the sky. "I wish it could look like that all the time."

"I just wish we didn't have school on Monday, so we could sit out here every night."

"I'm going to miss this." She lifted her head to look at me. "Are you nervous?"

I shrugged. "About school? Not really. You?"

She nodded slowly, biting her lip. "A little. I mean, it's our senior year, how crazy is that?"

I laced my fingers with hers. "Last year of high school ever? It's pretty insane."

"Last year for you, anyway," she scoffed, "I'll probably still be there in three years, taking Mr Howard's English class over and over. "

I frowned. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth. You know I'm a straight-D student. There's no way I'll be able to graduate with that. And then I'll never go to college with you and Carly, so…" she trailed off, looking down.

"Sam, you can't think that way," I said, "It can't be that difficult to lift your grade from a D to a B. You've just got to learn to use your textbook for things other than a pillow."

She managed a small smile, before laying her head against my shoulder. "School is just so boring," she complained, "We've wasted four years of our lives on stuff we're going to eventually forget, and then we have to suffer even more to be successful? It's not fair."

"No, it's not, but remember that quote we had to memorize for the English final last year? 'Success comes to those who are willing to walk as far as it takes to get what they want' or something like that? You're intelligent, Sam, you just need motivation."

She shrugged. "Whatever. I'll start my motivation in two days. Let's just stop talking about being smart and all that chizz."

We sat in silence for a few moments, her fingers curled into the collar of my v-neck. I thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke again.

"Do you really think I'm intelligent, Freddie?" she asked softly, fidgeting with the material of my shirt.

I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head back. "Of course I do," I answered honestly.

Her blue eyes looked like they were shimmering. "I don't feel very smart," she admitted. "Especially compared to you and Carly."

That broke my heart. "Baby, it doesn't matter that you don't get the best grades in the world, there are plenty of ways to be smart without having an education."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you realize it, but you're the co-host of a pretty popular web show," I replied with a wink, "There aren't a lot of people I know that can do that on a weekly basis."

A smile spread across her face and she kissed my cheek. "That was really cheesy," she pointed out, "But, points for trying."

I kissed her forehead before she started playing with my fingers. "I'm tired," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Bed time?"

She nodded. "Bed time." She got up off my lap and I followed her climb through the window. We walked back to my apartment in silence, the only noise being the unlocking of the door. Sam wasted no time getting to my bedroom, kicking off her shoes, and pawing through my drawers for a shirt she could wear to bed. She shuffled out of her jeans and tank top, throwing on an old penny-tee, and climbing under the covers next to me.

"I wonder if this will ever get old," she spoke, shifting next to me.

"What?"

"This," she gestured between us, "Cuddling."

I laughed. "Cuddling with other people could get old pretty quickly, but with you? Never," I replied, giving her a quick kiss.

She grinned, wrapping her arm around my waist and resting her head against my chest. "I wouldn't want to cuddle with anyone else," she whispered.

I pulled her closer and started to play with a strand of her hair. "I love you, Sam."

I felt her press impossibly closer to my side, before taking my hand that was wrapped around her shoulders and kissing it. "I love you, too. And I love your cuddling as well," she added with a laugh, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all of you who have been really patient with me :) I'm still quite busy at the moment, and the updates will come every four of five days still, but stick with me!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So it's my birthday in three days and **_**I'm**_** going to give a present to **_**you**_** – a new chapter! Keep your eyes out for it this Friday, it's coming :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Night<span>_

Sam's POV.

I groaned and opened my eyes, sighing when I was met with darkness. I wriggled around on the mattress, before turning over onto my other side and seeing Freddie asleep next to me, grinning when I heard him whimper in his sleep, a sign that he was dreaming.

I never realized just how adorable he was when he sleeps. He was always awake before I was, so to see him at this moment, so content and comfortable, it was different. But nice. I felt something on my leg, so I looked down and his hand was gripping my skin just above my knee. I looked back up at him and his eyebrows were furrowed, eyes closed tight, and he let out a loud sigh, tightening his grip on my leg to the point where it was starting to hurt.

"Freddie," I whispered, nudging him slightly. He let out a groan, grasping my leg so tight that I was confident I'd soon lose all feeling of it. I shoved lightly at his chest. "Freddie!"

His eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly. "What? What's going on?" he asked, looking around.

"Let go of my leg, you're hurting me!" I said, pushing him again. He quickly released me, his eyes still alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to!" he cried, breathing deeply.

My eyes widened and I put my hand on his cheek. "Baby, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

He relaxed a little, still breathing deeply, and nodded. "I think so. I don't remember what it was, but I don't think it was fun." He frowned. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine," I cut him off, "It doesn't hurt too bad, but…you know…ow."

He lifted the covers to look at my leg. "I left a mark," he murmured, running his fingers lightly over the small mark he had made.

"You didn't know what you were doing, it's okay," I reassured him. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Well this was awkward. I felt Freddie shift next to me, and his hand returned to my leg.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked, rubbing circles on my skin with his thumb.

I shook my head. "No, I was awake before. I was watching you sleep actually."

"Because that's not creepy."

"Like you haven't watched me sleep hundreds of times before!" I scoffed.

He laughed. "Yeah, not going to lie. You're beautiful when you're asleep."

I felt my cheeks heat up, and thank goodness it was dark so he couldn't see. "How so?"

"For starters, have you not noticed how I don't close the curtains at night? It's because when you fall asleep, the lights outside always shine in onto you. I'm surprised that they don't wake you, they're pretty bright."

"So I look supposedly beautiful because lights shine on me? Wow, that's pathetic," I replied.

He lifted his head to look at me. "It's not pathetic. They kind of highlight you, it's fascinating."

I frowned. "So that's why when I wake up in the morning, the curtains are always open? I always thought you got up to close them before I went to sleep." He nodded.

"You keep them open just so I can look like some sort of mysterious angel? You're so weird," I laughed.

He chuckled. "Shut up, you were just watching me before, that's equally as creepy."

I wriggled closer to him. "Whatever."

"So how do I look when I sleep?" he asked, laying his arm across my waist.

"How do you think you look?"

"Awesome," he replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You actually look really cute, believe it or not."

"As opposed to?"

"A hideous beast."

He laughed. "Geez, if I told you that you looked terrible when you sleep, you'd try to karate chop my hand!"

"I would succeed thank-you very much!" I giggled.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful no matter what, you know that, right?" he murmured.

I felt my cheeks redden again and I knew he felt it too. "You gotta stop telling me that, it's embarrassing."

He sighed. "I'm never going to stop saying you're beautiful. Because you are. Very," he kissed my neck, "very," he kissed my cheek, "beautiful." He pressed his lips softly against mine, and I was surprised my stomach didn't explode with all the butterflies.

I grinned when he pulled away. "You are far too kind, sir," I said in a mock British accent. "I love you, by the way," I added.

He kissed me again. "I love you too. In fact, I love you so much that you can't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"For this." His hands trailed down my sides, stopping at my stomach, and I knew what was about to happen.

"You wouldn't," I said, glaring at him.

He grinned, before he started tickling the life out of me. "I think I would!" he yelled, rolling on top of me so I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried.

Anyone could tell how this was going to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to leave me a review? Again, so sorry for taking ages to update each time! I just got back from a weekend up north where I saw Taylor Swift in concert - omfg she's amazing - so that, plus university work, has been taking over my life :B<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Don't even start with me about not updating on Friday, I had work this weekend, but I'm updating now, so get your juice boxes, sit down and enjoy :P**

_Relax_

Freddie's POV.

"Ugh, she makes me so mad!" Sam complained, storming through the door of my apartment.

I looked up from my textbook. "Hi to you too," I greeted.

She rolled her eyes, plopping down on the sofa next to me. "Sorry, hi," she replied weakly, crossing her arms.

I put my textbook on the table. "So now that I know you're incredibly happy to see me, what's your problem?" I asked.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Carly's all annoyed at me because I didn't want to go to the mall with her," she explained, "but I'm not into the whole make-up testing, Barbie doll stuff! She doesn't get it! She asks me all the time to do it and I give her the same answer, how has it not gotten through her thick head?"

My eyes widened. "Baby, she's your best friend, of course she's going to ask you to do all that stuff with her."

"You're her best friend too, she never asks you," she pointed out.

"But I'm a guy. Big difference."

"No difference," she shot back, slumping against the back of the sofa with a scowl on her face. I reached behind her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's not a big deal, Sam," I reassured her. "So she's mad at you, you two have gotten into fights before."

"That's not the point, Freddie!" she yelled, standing up. "She does this ALL THE TIME! 'Hey Sam, wanna go to the mall?' 'No thanks, Carls, I don't want to be a test subject for your fancy make-up.' 'Why do you have to be so selfish?' UGH!"

She was yelling so loud I was sure people on the next floor would be able to hear her. I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Chill out," I instructed, rubbing her arms up and down, "getting yourself worked up over this isn't healthy."

Sam was breathing deeply, her eyes flashing with anger. "Don't start that 'unhealthy' crap with me, you've seen her do it before."

"Yeah I have, but you've never been so annoyed about it like this. Anything else wrong?"

"No."

"Okay."

With that, I took her hand and all but dragged her down the hall to my room, locking the door behind me. I turned around and Sam was standing at the foot of my bed, glaring at me.

"Don't try distract me, Benson, I'm not in the mood," she growled.

"Take you jeans and shirt off," I ordered.

She frowned. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Jeans, shirt, off. Now."

"We're not doing this tonight, Freddie."

I sighed, walking over to her and unbuttoning her shirt, pushing it down over her shoulders before moving to unzipping her jeans. I stepped back and she looked at me cautiously, before slowly shrugging out of her clothes, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

"Now what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I said nothing; I simple walked over to her, picking her up bridal-style and dropping her onto the bed, pushing her onto her stomach.

"Freddie, what the chizz!" she shouted, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

"Just trying to get you to calm down, baby," I replied. I brushed her hair aside and put my hands on the back of her neck, pressing down gently with my thumbs.

"This is really not…ohhhh," she moaned in surprise as I slowly worked over her muscles. I moved between her shoulder blades, unclasping her bra so I could get all over her back.

"Feel better, beautiful?" I asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah," she whispered, completely lost in the feelings. I pressed into her skin, moving down her back and up again, rubbing here and there, "this feels amazing."

I grinned. "So what was it you were angry about before?"

"I…uhh…I don't…" she trailed off and moaned again. I rubbed at her shoulder blades, leaning forward to kiss over her back, smirking when she let out a loud sigh.

"All upset over nothing, weren't you?" I murmured against her soft skin.

"Mmm," she sighed again, "don't stop, baby."

I lay down next to her, letting my hand wander up and down her back. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me, raising her hand to stroke my cheek.

"You're a pretty good distraction," she said softly.

I shrugged. "You're a good person to distract," I replied, pressing my lips to hers. "Don't stress about Carly, she's just…you know."

"Yeah." She kissed me again, my hand going to the back of her head to make it last longer. She pulled away with a look of annoyance.

"I didn't tell you to stop massaging, get back to it, servant," she ordered with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeeeeeview? :) Also, to those who have hunted me down on Twitter, y'all are good sports. If any of you want to follow me, my username is itsnotkelly, I'll tweet when I'm going to update this thing, so if you wanna go follow, doooo itttt :D<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: *sniffle* One year ago today, our babies shared something absolutely beautiful that would, three months later, turn us into ugly –crying fangirls. Ugh, what a wonderful moment. Now, for the purpose of this chapter, let's just imagine that Sam & Freddie stayed together after the Seddie arc, shall we? Enjoy, and happy iOMG anniversary! x**

* * *

><p><em><span>Remember When.<span>_

Sam's POV.

I stared at the calendar entry in my phone, biting my lip. April 9, 2012. The bright blue words on the screen that read "Oh my God" were glaring at me, as if to say 'Yeah, that actually happened'. One year ago, everything changed. One year ago, a stupid PearPad app told the truth. One year ago, I kissed Freddie.

And not just a brief peck on the lips. It was a full-on shoulder-grabbing, eye-closing kiss that felt so wrong to do, but so right at the same time.

_I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Just leave!"_

"_Fine, I'll leeeeeeave," Freddie sneered._

"_Bye!"_

"_But before I go-"_

"_That's it!" I yelled, standing up and stomping up to him. "Get out of here before I do a double-fist dance on your face!"_

_He took a step towards me, his jaw set. "You can threaten your double-fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right."_

_Oh, God. He's staring at me. Snap out of it, Sam, don't give in, don't give in…_

"_Look," he started softly, "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-"_

_I cut him off, pressing my lips to his forcefully. Holy chiz, what am I doing? Am I seriously kissing Benson right now? And he's just standing there, not responding, not kissing me back. Uh oh. Abort, abort!_

_I pulled away and looked at him in shock. He stared back at me, the most confused look ever on his face. He tried to say something, but the words come out as a stutter._

"_Sorrry," I mumbled awkwardly._

_He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "S'cool," he replied, still staring at me._

_I took a deep breath. "We should, umm, get back to our project." I started to walk towards the door, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back._

"_Sam, we need to talk about this," he said._

_I pulled my arm away. "No we don't," I snapped, "it was a mistake. It never happened, okay? Come on, we need to finish on your stupid app."_

"Hello? Earth to Sam?"

I snapped my head up, greeted by Carly's clicking fingers in front of my face. She laughed. "You're zoning out, dude, you okay?" she asked, taking a bite of her meatloaf. Mondays were never the best for lunch at school.

I sat my phone on the table. "Yeah, I'm fine, just…my phone's being weird, that's all," I said lamely.

"Okay," she replied, "so, did you do the English paper?"

I rolled my eyes. "Carls, come on, you know I don't do papers. Or school at all."

"Well, yeah, but it's worth like 40 percent of our grade, don't you think that-"

She was interrupted by a buzzing from my phone. I looked down.

_**1 New Message**_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**Hey :)**_

I couldn't resist the smile that crept across my face as I texted back.

_**- **Hey yourself. Where are you?_

_**- Take a guess. Come and meet me?**_

I sighed, picking up my bag. "I'll see you later, Carly," I said, standing up.

"Ooh, where are you off to? A meeting with your boyfriend?" she said the last part all girly, making me throw my candy bar wrapper at her.

"Something like that," I replied with a grin.

I walked as fast as I could without running until I reached the one place I knew Freddie would be. I opened the door to the courtyard and there he was, sitting against the wall in the exact same spot I was this time last year. I dropped my bag on the ground and he smiled at me, patting the spot next to him. I sat down, leaning on the wall and stared straight ahead.

"So," he started.

"So," I repeated, messing with my fingers.

"A year, huh?" he spoke, turning to look at me, that lopsided smile still playing on his lips. "Time flies when you're having fun."

I laughed. "You're telling me. I still can't believe I did that."

"What, grabbed me and kissed the life out of me? Same here."

I nudged him. "Hey, you did the same thing three days later at that mental hospital, you can't talk!"

He laughed, putting his arm around me. "And look at that, we're still together."

"And we're insane," I added.

He nodded. "Wouldn't change it for anything." He leaned in and kissed me softly, his hand tangling through my hair. I kissed him back eagerly, smiling when we both pulled away.

"I love you so much," he whispered, his finger wrapping around one of my curls.

"I love you too," I whispered back, letting out a yelp when he playfully yanked on my hair.

"Sorry," he smirked. I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"S'cool," I replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL. I have two things to say. Pretty please review...and...HAPPY iOMG ANNIVERSARY! 3<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know you're all probably virtually kicking me for not updating when I say I will, and I seriously do apologize! Time gets the best of me and I just lose track of it, so I am very sorry!**

_Insomnia._

Freddie's POV.

"I never want to take history again!" Carly complained, throwing her bag on her bed.

I collapsed on her bedroom sofa and let out a sigh. "You're telling me. That was the hardest test ever!"

"Half of the questions didn't even make sense!" Carly continued, "I mean, seriously, 'provide eye-witness details of the Vietnam War'? How do they expect us to know this? We weren't even there!"

I let my head hang back and groaned, shutting my eyes. Weeks and weeks of studying for that world history test went completely down the drain as soon as I opened the paper. None of the questions made sense at all – I wouldn't be surprised if I failed it.

"Have you heard from Sam today?" Carly asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Didn't see her yesterday either."

The bedroom door swung open and in walked Sam. Well, she looked like she was dragging herself rather than walking. Her blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, and her eyes were droopy and bloodshot. She fell onto Carly's bed, her face in the pillows.

"Uh, hi Sam!" Carly greeted brightly. All she got in return was a muffled groan. I got up off the sofa and walked over to the bed, pushing Sam's hair out of the way so I could see her face.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "You promised you wouldn't skip school anymore."

"I didn't _promise_, I just said I was going to try to come," she corrected me, her voice a mumble. "And I haven't exactly been ditching because of choice."

"Wait," Carly said, "you haven't been at school and there's a better reason for it other than 'because I don't feel like learning'? This is a first, Sam."

Sam turned her head to the side, her eyes closed. "Don't push me, Shay, I can't handle your sunshine-and-rainbows attitude right now."

"So are you going to tell us what's up?" I asked.

She sighed. "I…am so tired. All I want to do is sleep and I can't."

"How come?"

She groaned again. "My bed is all lumpy. I haven't slept right for two days."

"Why don't you just get a new mattress?" Carly quipped.

"Easier said than done, Carls," Sam replied sarcastically. "I swear, if mattresses had faces, I would have punched it by now."

"Sam, you know you could have told us that you need a new bed. Or at least somewhere comfier to sleep," I pointed out. "You could have stayed at mine."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "You're seriously only telling me this now? Where were you when I needed that offer the other day?"

I rolled my eyes, patting her back. "You wanna stay tonight?"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "That's like asking if bacon is delicious. The answer to your question, young Freddie, is DUH! Can we go now?"

I frowned. "Sam, it's only 4 o'clock in the afternoon."

"I don't care, I'm tiiiiiiired," she whined, holding her arms out. "Carry me."

I let out an exasperated sigh, giving Carly a look before picking Sam up bridal-style and heading towards the door. "See you later, Carls."

"Yeah, whatever!" she called after us.

I carried Sam down the stairs and over to my apartment, her arms locked around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I walked down the hall to my room and gently laid her down on the bed, grinning when a small smile appeared on her face.

"This already feels better," she admitted, holding her arms out again. "Come lay with me."

I chuckled, kicking off my shoes and lying on the bed with her. She instantly curled up into my side, her head resting on my chest.

"Why is your bed so comfortable?" she asked, letting out a content sigh when I started stroking her hair.

I shrugged. "Don't know. My mom knows what I like, I guess."

"Wow. Crazy suits her nickname," she laughed. She let out a yawn, before looking up at me. "You gonna sleep too?"

"Nope. It's too early," I replied, kissing her forehead.

She frowned. "But I don't want you to stay here if I'm the only one asleep."

"Sam, it's fine, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up whether you like it or not."

"But-"

I put a finger to her lips. "Don't try to argue with me, baby. Besides, if my mom comes home and you're in my room by yourself, questions will be asked and...we don't need that."

She stared at me, before laying her head back down. "That's true. Thanks, baby."

"No problem. Unless you snore, then all bets are off, okay?"

Silence.

"Sam?"

More silence. I looked down and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to say, to everyone who is following this story and reviewing every chapter, you're all so wonderful and I could not thank you enough for your hospitality! Your lovely reviews and your messages on Twitter are what motivates me to keep writing, and when people tell me that they can imagine the chapters I write actually happening in an episode of iCarly, well, that just makes my day. So thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU! Again, if you feel like following me on Twitter, come &amp; find me - itsnotkelly - because I send out tweets that say when I'll update this next, so, you know...just something to think about :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: WHAT IS DAN DOING TO US? This is a delayed reaction, but I SO don't appreciate what he did in iOwn A Restaurant. Like, WHAT? Choose a side, Schneider! Preferably, the Seddie side, we'd all really appreciate it.  
>Anyway, the scene in iOAR after Freddie was in denial about his crush on Carly, this is how I imagine it should have gone. No Seddie relationship in this one, but I need to get this out of my system!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Mind-Boggling.<span>_

Sam's POV.

"Okay," Carly gave up, "I have class! You guys wanna stay down here and plan a restaurant, or a shoe store, or a water park, go for it." With that, she turned away and walked up the stairs, leaving Gibby, Freddie and I in the basement.

"I'm gonna follow Carly up," Freddie said, grabbing his bag.

Wait, what?

"Hey," I called after him. He turned to look at me.

"You got a new little crush on her?" I asked.

"What?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "No."

I glanced at the stairs where Carly had just been, then back at Freddie. He looked away from me, a small grin on his face.

I nodded. "Well, go."

"Bye," he replied, going upstairs. That was odd. I watched him go, getting a feeling in my stomach that I couldn't quite decipher.

I felt someone come up behind me. "Too close," I said.

"Right," Gibby replied, moving away. He started to go on about all the ideas he had for his restaurant, but my mind was wandering. Did Freddie seriously have a crush on Carly? Didn't he say that someday, we could try _our _relationship again? I shook my head and pulled out my phone, typing a text to Carly.

_Yo, biology can't be that important right now, so you'd better reply to this._

A few minutes later, my phone beeped.

_**You're not still upset about the cafeteria not having chicken wings today, are you?**_

_No! Well, yes, but this is completely different!_

_**What's up?**_

_Is…have you noticed anything strange going on with Freddie lately?_

_**Not really, why?**_

I started to reply, when another message from her came through.

_**Now that I think about it, he said something really odd to me earlier.**_

My heart started racing and the weird feeling in my stomach got stronger.

_Like what?_

_**He asked if it was too late for me to love him. Bizarre, right?**_

I felt numb. Freddie loved Carly. Still. He didn't love me anymore. He never loved me. I finally realized what that feeling was.

It was hurt. Closely followed by anger.

I immediately stormed out of the basement and up the stairs, ignoring Gibby's protests about cheese flavours. I got to the row of lockers, scanning the halls and saw Freddie heading up the staircase to his class.

"Benson!" I called.

He stopped, turning around and giving me a small wave. "You going to class?"

I rolled my eyes, stomping up to him. "No, I am not going to class, I have no reason to."

He frowned. "Okay, well I'm going to be late, so-"

"What the chiz is going on with you and Carly?" I blurted out.

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," I replied, glaring at him. "You were obviously embarrassed when I asked you about her just before. And don't think she doesn't know what you're up to, she texted me what you asked her at the lockers."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sam, look-"

"No, shut up," I interrupted, a surprised look on his face. "If you like her again, go for it. It just…it sucks that…" I trailed off, looking away.

"What?"

"It sucks that you're doing this right in front of my face when you said that we would probably have another chance one day."

It was silent. It had to be a good minute or so before he spoke up.

"Sam, I don't like Carly like that," he said.

I looked up at him. "You don't?"

He shook his head.

"Then what with all the-"

"I was only doing it to test Carly's reaction," he explained. "I didn't think it would be a big deal."

I stared at him, before shoving his shoulder. "That's a jerk thing to do, dude."

He shrugged. "Yeah I know. I'm not doing it again, considering your reaction in the basement before."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "And what 'reaction' are you talking about?"

He laughed, heading back up the stairs. "Never mind, I'll see you later."

"No," I yanked his arm back, "What reaction?"

He smiled, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "Don't think that I've forgotten what we agreed on. Someday, remember?"

With that, he continued on to his class and I was left standing there, my heart racing again. His words kept repeating in my mind.

_Someday, remember? _I smiled.

Someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Go for it, it's right there, calling your name. And, uh, Twitter? Have you followed me yet? You should :) "itsnotkelly" is my username, so...you know...follow me :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello again! Shout out to you wonderful folk who got me past 200 reviews, far out, you're awesome. Now, I swear, I would have updated, like, last week, but I had some personal issues to deal with and wasn't motivated. But here we go!**

_Child's Play_

Freddie's POV.

"Mom, you can't leave me here with her!"

"Freddiebear, it's just a few hours, you'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. My little cousin Stephanie was in town again, and because my mom had a meeting with one of her Aggressive Parenting co-counsellors, I was being forced to look after the now three-year-old little girl that _still _hated me.

"Mom, have you forgotten that I'm incapable of entertaining her?" I argued, "She doesn't like me!"

"No, I know that, but I don't have a babysitter on call anymore," she replied, bouncing Stephanie on her hip.

"But Mom-"

"You have no other options, Freddie; please just watch her for me! I'll be back later!" she interrupted, handing the devil child to me. With that, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, ignoring my protests. I groaned, looking down at Stephanie, her big eyes staring back at me.

"So...this will be fun…" I said hesitantly.

She said nothing, just continued to stare at me, before pointing her little finger at the television.

"CARTOONS!" she screamed suddenly, wriggling in my arms.

"Oh my God, fine," I muttered, plopping her on the sofa and turning the TV onto the cartoon channel. I sat down on the other end of the sofa, texting a message to my mom.

_**You owe me for this!**_

I looked at Stephanie, who was preoccupied with the animated farm animals on the screen, and rolled my eyes. She could be watching paint dry and be more entertained with that than me. I heard my phone beep and checked the screen.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sam**

**Message: **_Yo, are you at home? Spencer's trying to convince Carly & I to help him with his sculpture and I already know it's going to go into flames. Can I come over?_

I grinned, typing out a response.

_**Yeah come on over, you can help me babysit.**_

The message had barely sent before Sam came running into my apartment, slamming the door shut and leaning against it.

"That dude is insane," she started, "He could make a fire hydrant sculpture and it would still go up in-" she paused, staring straight past me. I turned around and Stephanie was watching her intently, as if one of the cartoon cows had just jumped out of the screen.

Sam gestured to her. "Who's that?"

I sighed. "Remember, like, two years ago, my cousin Stephanie was staying in town? The one that I couldn't get to laugh?"

Sam's mouth dropped, walking over to me. "This is the little meatloaf now? She's gotten so big!"

I nodded. "Yeah, and she still doesn't like me. No surprises there."

Sam smacked my arm. "Uh, hello? The pie-in-the-face thing? That worked!"

"I can't go get a cream pie and smash it in my face every time I want to make her laugh, Sam."

"You know what I mean," she scoffed, sitting down in between me and Stephanie, who was still staring at her. Sam cocked her head to the side, a small smirk on her face.

"So, what are you," Sam began, playfully poking Stephanie's arm, "looking at?"

Stephanie eyebrows scrunched together and she let out a noise that could only be one of irritation. Then she leaned forward, reaching for Sam's hair, and wrapping her hand around it.

"Ahh, okay then," Sam responded, awkwardly leaning towards the toddler as she pulled on the blonde curls harder and harder. "Yeah, ow, this is hurting!"

"Stephanie, no, we don't do that," I said, gently pulling her fingers out of Sam's hair and placing her hand back onto the sofa. Sam leaned back, running her hands through the section of hair that had been tugged.

"That kid's got a grip," she noted.

I shrugged. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I could actually teach her a couple of things."

"If you introduce a three-year-old to the world of MMA, my mom will have a fit."

"She doesn't have to know!"

"Sam!"

She laughed, resting her chin on my shoulder. "I'm kidding, baby, relax." She looked at the TV. "What is this chiz?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "I don't know, Stephanie's the one watching it."

I felt Sam's hand creep up my chest, placing her hand on my cheek, making me meet her eyes. "So who says _we_ have to watch it?" she whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips against mine.

I groaned against her mouth, kissing her back passionately, her arms wrapping around my neck. It wasn't until I heard a giggle that we pulled away and looked back at Stephanie, who was staring at us again, wearing a goofy grin and covering her face with her hands.

"What?" Sam asked her.

Stephanie giggled again. "Icky!" she exclaimed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Sam turned back to me, a look of realization on her face. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You got her to laugh again."

* * *

><p><strong>Time to review? Yep? Holla ;)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I hope some people don't hate me after this, but I've been wanting to write an argument chapter for sooooooo long, and something happened recently in my personal life that made me need to get this out of my system. I don't know, here ya go :P**

_Dispute._

Sam's POV.

"You need to chill out, it wasn't a big deal."

"Sam, are you joking? It's a huge deal!"

"I did it for you!"

"That's not the point!"

I let out an exasperated sigh. Freddie and I had been arguing for the last twenty minutes, over school, believe it or not. He had completely spaced out on an English report and had tried to submit it the day after it was due, but Mr Howard wasn't having a bar of it. So, I kindly advised him that it would be appropriate to let Freddie submit it. And by 'kindly advised', I mean threaten to egg his car every day for the rest of his teaching career. Freddie found out and now, well, here we were in his living room, shouting at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Why are you acting like this is such a bad thing?" I asked, my hands on my hips. "At least you got to hand it in!"

"Yeah, at the expense of a car-egging!" Freddie shot back, "I would have been fine just failing!"

I gave him a pointed look. "Really, Freddie? Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah, I was going to be disappointed. But you can't keep threatening my teachers every time I make a mistake!"

"That's what a girlfriend is supposed to do!" I yelled, "I was just trying to help, I didn't think you would throw it back in my face!"

"No, Sam, a helpful _girlfriend_ would have been supportive and said 'It's okay, you'll hand it in next time'. _You, _on the other hand, have done something that I would have never gone along with!"

I had to take a step back, because what he just said had shocked me. "So, I'm not a 'girlfriend', then? Great," I muttered, biting my lip.

He sighed, his head hanging back. "You know what I mean, Sam."

"No, I don't, can you explain it to me?"

"Well…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck, "how do I put this…umm…okay. What do you think Carly would have-" he paused when he saw the glare I gave him.

"You're comparing me to Carly now? Smart move." I turned around, ignoring the boiling of my blood, and headed to the door, barely walking into the hall before he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

I yanked my arm back, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "You know you did!" I yelled. "Don't deny it! No matter what, there's always going to be someone more responsible than me, or thinks things through better than I do! I'm never going to be normal enough for you!"

He stared at me, obviously taken aback by what I had just said. I rolled my eyes, banging on Carly's door and hearing two muffled shrieks.

"Hope you two heard something worth talking about!" I called, before turning and looking back at Freddie. "Sorry I'm not good enough," I said flatly, walking down the hall and pressing the button for the elevator.

I leaned against the back wall and drew in a deep breath, trying my best to ignore the stinging of my eyes and failing miserably, feeling a single tear fall. I wiped at it, letting out a frustrated grunt as another one fell. The elevator reached the bottom floor and I was still crying. I was so confused. Did Freddie and I just break up? Or was it just a bad argument and would everything be okay tomorrow? That's the one thing about Freddie, he was so indecisive. He was…

…standing right in front of the elevator when it opened. I rubbed at my face, praying to God that there was no make-up running down my cheek and pushed past him, heading for the lobby door.

"Sam, please, just wait!" he called.

I stopped, turning around slowly to look at him. I shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to do anymore, Freddie," I said, my voice barely higher than a whisper.

"YOU HOOLIGANS NEED TO GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screeched, throwing an apple at us, which Freddie effortlessly caught and threw back, hitting Lewbert's head with a thud, making him fall to the ground.

He turned back to me, shaking his head. "Look, I don't want you to ever think that I don't appreciate you," he said.

"Too late," I muttered, looking down.

He placed two fingers under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. "I am so, so sorry, Sam," he spoke softly, "I know it was wrong to compare you to your best friend, and it won't happen again, I promise."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "I'm not Carly," I replied, "I'm never going to be Carly."

He nodded. "I know. I don't want you to be Carly. I want you to be you, _you're_ the one I fell in love with, remember?"

The look in his eyes was so sweet and genuine. I hated how it was so hard to stay mad at him.

"But I screwed up and you're mad at me," I said. "I do that a lot, don't I?"

He sighed, taking my hands. "Baby, don't think like that. Trust me, I'm appreciative of what you did, I just think you went about it the wrong way."

I groaned. "Whatever, I'll do it differently from now on, okay?"

He laughed, his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me closer. "So you aren't mad at me, are you?"

I shrugged. "That depends, how are you going to get me to forgive you?"

He grinned. "Well, for one…" he trailed off, pressing his lips to mine softly, pulling away a few seconds later, and leaving me acutely disappointed.

"There better be a good follow-up to that," I said, squealing when he suddenly picked me up bridal-style.

"There's a full ham in the fridge upstairs," he replied, pulling us into the elevator and pressing the button, before kissing me again.

"Good boy," I whispered in between kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>So to everyone who expected this update to be iPear Store-related - I had considered it BUT a lot of the ones that had been already written were not only fantastic in their own right, but were how I had imagined Sam &amp; Freddie's confrontation would be anyway. Henceforth, no follow-up. BUT WASN'T THE EPISODE JUST ALL KINDS OF AMAZING? Ahhh! Alright, review time! :) <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Holy cow I haven't updated in ages, but I've been up to my neck in assignments and tests, so much so that I haven't had any time at all to upload anything. I'm still in the midst of exam preparation and essay-writing, but I wanted to give you guys this to get through the next couple of weeks hehe. Enjoy! P.S. Rated T ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Break Of Day.<span>_

Freddie's POV.

I opened my eyes, groaning when I was met with daylight shining through the window. I squeezed them shut, hoping that I'd be able to get in at least another half hour of sleep. No such luck, I was awake now, no going back. I let out a sigh and felt Sam shift next to me, looking down and seeing a mass of blonde curls on my shoulder, her arm wrapped around my waist. I brushed the strands away from her face, grinning when I saw the small content smile she wore, her eyes still closed. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm lightly.

"Are you awake, baby?" I whispered.

"Barely," she replied softly, her hand trailing up my chest.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast, you hungry?" I carefully moved her head onto the pillows and sat up with a stretch.

She rolled onto her back, running a hand through her hair. "I'm always hungry. Whatcha gonna cook up?"

"You'll see," I replied with a wink, leaning down to kiss her. She slung an arm around my neck, pulling me closer, her lips moving with mine.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," she mumbled against my lips.

I kissed her one more time before pulling back, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with my thumb. "I don't either," I teased, pressing my lips to her forehead.

She rolled her eyes, giving me a playful shove. "Food, go," she ordered, settling back into the pillows.

I laughed, making my way to the kitchen and opening the fridge. I pulled out a packet of bacon and a couple of eggs, which my mother was very smart to stock up on, and turned the oven on. I cracked the eggs and dropped them into a pan, suddenly feeling two arms snake around me from behind.

"Mmm, bacon, yes," Sam groaned, walking around the other side of the counter and jumping to sit on it.

"Well, it's there, might as well cook it all up," I replied, looking up at her. She smiled at me; her legs swinging back and forth, the oversized t-shirt she wore only just long enough to reach her thighs. I had to take a deep breath and resist from walking over and completely forgetting about breakfast at all.

"You're staring," she said, snapping me out of my daze.

"How can I not? Look at you."

She scoffed. "How very kind of you, Fredward," she replied, "get back to cooking."

I couldn't. I placed the bacon on a tray, throwing it in the oven, before striding over to where she was perched, and pulled her to me, crashing my lips against hers. She moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands slipped up her shirt to grip the skin of her thighs, my fingers grazing the hemline of her underwear.

"God, Freddie," she gasped when my lips found her neck, "don't stop…"

"Not gonna stop," I mumbled, pulling away slightly to lift her shirt over her head. I took a second to stare at the white lace bra, thankful that it was barely covering anything, before she pulled me forward, locking her legs around my waist and kissing me passionately.

"Bedroom. Now," she whispered. I lifted her gently, taking us straight towards the bedroom, dropping her on the bed and kissing her again, my hand finding its way into her hair. She groaned again, arching her back so our chests were pressed together.

"Sam…" I whispered her name against her lips, my hand trailing away from her hair down her side and around her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra. Just as I was about to pinch it open, a loud alarm started shrieking through the apartment.

"Ahh!" Sam cried, covering her ears, "What is that?"

Then it hit me.

"The bacon," I said in realization. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You better hope that it's not burned!"

We both jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was smoke coming from the oven, and the pan on the stove where the eggs were was black. I grabbed a towel and opened the oven, coughing as a billow of smoke hit me while I tried to wave it all away. Sam jumped on a chair and reached up to the smoke alarm, pressing the button over and over until she got frustrated and smashed it to the ground.

I sucked in a couple of deep breaths, blinking furiously. Sam peered into the oven, snatching the towel off me to reach in and take out the pan of charred bacon, glaring at me.

"This is not cool, Benson," she growled. I rolled my eyes,

"Don't be so dramatic, baby, there's more in the fridge," I told her, picking up the egg pan and dropping it in the sink.

"Hmm. You're lucky then."

I sighed, turning around to face her again. She stood there, still in her bra and underwear, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at me. I bit my lip, glancing at the oven, then back at her, noticing the mischievous smirk on her face.

"I think breakfast can wait for a little bit, don't you?" I asked, walking over and lifting her, her legs locking around my waist.

"It can wait for longer than a little bit," she murmured, giggling as I walked us back down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Three things:<strong>  
><strong>1. I'd like to let you all know that while I'm sure we are all incredibly heartbroken that they are filming the final ever iCarly episode in a few weeks, just because it is ending it does <span>not<span> mean I will be finishing up writing my Seddie fanfics. I love iCarly so much, and I never thought I'd get this emotionally attached to it, but I have no intentions of letting it go anytime soon.  
><strong>  
><strong>2. HAS ANYONE ELSE PICKED UP JENNETTE MCCURDY'S NEW ALBUM YET? ISN'T IT ALL KINDS OF BGAJKRJHKAGJHS AMAZING? IF you haven't got it, go to iTunes now and pick it up, you won't regret it.<br>**  
><strong>3. 'review' (ri-'vyu): Noun. A critical evaluation. Who wants to critically evaluate this chapter? ;)<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I have no excuse for not updating for a month. I'm about to start back at uni, so that will be my excuse if I don't update for a while. Last night I was thinking about what happened directly after iLost My Mind, like when Sam got out – how did her and Freddie's relationship develop from there? This is how I want to imagine it ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Giving It A Go.<span>_

Sam's POV.

"Geez, kid, I go away for the week and you throw yourself in a psycho hospital?" my mom questioned as I dragged myself through the front door.

"Yeah, I did, thanks for finally breaking me out," I shot back, walking down the hall to my room and slamming the door.

I collapsed on my bed and let out a sigh, thinking over everything that had happened over the last few days. It had been three days since Freddie kissed me. It was still so weird to think that he was bold enough to make that move, and it was all I'd been able to think about. We had been texting each other like crazy ever since – the security at Troubled Waters wouldn't let him or Carly visit me because I had tried to leave by myself twice – and even though we were talking a lot, I didn't have any idea where we stood. Were we in a relationship now? Or was it just a once-off?

I sat up and fished through my bag to find my phone. I needed to know what was going on.

_**Hey.**_

Simple enough. I sent the text and messed with my fingers, waiting for a reply. A few minutes later, my phone beeped.

_Hey. How are you today?_

My heart started pounding. Holy chiz. If I was feeling this girly over a text from the nub, what would going out with him turn me into? I typed another message with shaky hands.

_**I'm good. My mom picked me up today, I'm at home now.**_

Beep.

_Really? That's good :)_

I felt a flutter in my stomach when I saw the smiley face. I shook my head and tried to gather my thoughts.

_**Yeah. Do you wanna come over? I think we need to talk.**_

I took a deep breath and pressed 'send'.

_Umm yeah sure, I'll be there in 10._

I jumped off my bed and raced over to my mirror, running a hand through my hair to make myself look presentable. I looked down at my outfit of old sweats and an oversized t-shirt – something should probably be done about that. I quickly changed into a sweater and jeans, before I heard a knock at the front door, hearing it slam a moment later.

"You got a visitor, Sammy," I heard my mom call through the door.

"Come in," I replied, sitting back down on my bed, crossing my legs.

The door opened slightly and my mom poked her head in. "It's your tech friend, watch what you do," she warned.

The gap opened wider and there he was, in his plaid-shirted glory. He was wearing his signature crooked smirk, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You can come in, you know," I told him.

He laughed lightly, closing the door behind him. "I'm a little afraid of what to expect," he admitted.

"It's nothing bad," I assured him, patting the spot on the bed next to me. He sat down hesitantly.

"Bet it feels good to be home," he said.

I nodded. "I was in that place for far too long." It was quiet for a minute, before he spoke up again.

"So what's up?" he asked.

I shrugged, looking at the ground. "That's kind of what I want to know," I replied.

He gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and forced myself to look into his eyes. "I don't understand exactly what this," I gestured between us, "is."

He nodded slowly, chewing at his lip. "I mean, the other day when I kissed you…" he trailed off and frowned, trying to find the right words, before staring right at me. "I like you, Sam, a lot."

I had to bite my lip to prevent the smile from spreading across my face. "I like you too," I admitted, my face heating up. I felt a hand brush across my cheek, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"You're blushing," he noted, edging closer, his thumb stroking my skin.

"You do that to me," I whispered, before my eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Mhmm," he mumbled, leaning in and kissing me. Oh my God, I forgot how soft his lips were. I couldn't help but let out a sigh, my fingers wrapping around his wrist as I kissed him back. He moved his hand to lace his fingers with mine, daringly slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let out an embarrassing moan, my other hand wrapping around the collar of his shirt to pull him closer to me.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, his brown eyes looking right at me. "So, what do you say? You wanna be my 'little girlfriend'?" he joked.

I smiled. "Yeah."

A look of shock broke out across his face. "Seriously?" he asked.

My smile faded. "Why, you don't want me to?"

"No, no, I do! I just...I'm surprised you said yes," he admitted, squeezing my hand.

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to give you a good shove every now and then," I replied, nudging his shoulder with mine playfully.

He groaned. "Great. This is going to be the most abnormal relationship ever."

"We're not normal, Freddie, we decided that when you kissed me the other day," I reminded him.

"True," he chuckled. He glanced at the clock and stood up. "I've gotta get going, I told my mom I was going to the store to get soy milk."

"Why soy milk?"

"There's carbs in full fat milk or something, I don't know."

I made a face. "Only your mother would think that," I snorted. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

I lead him out of my room, ignoring the comments my own mother made about 'being safe' and walked with him to his car. He unlocked the driver's side, before pulling me into a tight hug. I sighed happily, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked, pulling back to look at me.

I grabbed his collar and kissed him forcefully. "Yeah, we're really doing this," I mumbled against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I really liked this :D<br>Shameless promotion time - a few weeks ago, I uploaded a new one-shot called "You're The Prey, I'm The Hunter", it's a songfic based on Usher's song 'Scream'. I loved writing it and I'm stoked with how well it came out, so if you want to read it, it's on my profile. It's rated M for a la-la-lemon, let me know what you think of it!  
>And at the same time, let me know what you think of <em>this <em>chapter by clicking that delightful review button :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Oh hiiiiiii. How are you? Good? That's good. Me? Oh, I just finished up my third term of uni. Yeah, the last month sucked, I had three massive essays due, all 2000 words. Stressed me out majorly. Yeah, that's why I couldn't update, I didn't have any time either. Not to mention our internet was down for like two weeks. I know, it absolutely sucked. But hey, here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Everything Comes Naturally<span>_

Freddie's POV.

"Are you seeing this right now?" Sam whispered in my ear, nodding towards Carly and her date.

We were hanging out at Carly's apartment, watching TV on the sofa. Carly yelled at us when we got there, trying to tell us to leave because her latest dude, Jamie, was coming over and she didn't want us in the room. But when Sam blackmailed her with an embarrassing photo from this year's Halfoween party we had, she didn't have a choice but to let us stay.

"Seeing what?"

"Just watch them."

I looked towards the kitchen, where Carly and Jamie were sitting at the table. She was talking away animatedly, while Jamie didn't look even slightly interested. He kept glancing at his phone and checking his watch, only paying attention to Carly when she accidentally brushed her hand against his. I turned back to Sam.

"He looks bored," I said, playing with one of her curls.

She shrugged. "He's a tool, look at him. I hope she's not wasting too much time on him."

"Somehow I don't think she's going to be too heartbroken."

"You better not be wasting your time on me," she replied with a frown.

I mock-gasped. "Samantha Puckett, I'm offended that you'd even think that."

She laughed, then her face become serious as she edged closer. "Call me Samantha again, and I'll punch you in places that shouldn't be punched," she threatened.

"Yeah okay," I replied, rolling my eyes. She leaned back and made a fist, her lips curving into a mischievous grin as she hit my shoulder playfully.

"Just a teaser for when the real thing happens, baby," she quipped, resting her head on my shoulder.

"No point in waiting for it; it'll never happen because I'm not wasting my time on you at all," I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Nice save," she mumbled.

"Oh geez, look at the time," I heard Jamie say loudly, "I've really gotta get going, Carly."

"Umm, okay," Carly said slowly, getting up from the table with a confused look on her face. "Well, this was fun, I'll give you a call when-"

"I'll just see you at school, yeah?" Jamie interrupted, opening the door. He waved at Sam and I. "See ya, Sam. See ya, Frankie."

I frowned. "It's Freddie," I corrected him.

"Same difference. Later." The door slammed and Carly turned around, her hands on her hips.

"So," Sam broke the silence, "that went…well."

"Are you joking?" Carly cried, "That was the worst date ever!"

"Thank God you thought the same, it was hard to watch," I admitted.

Carly threw her hands in the air. "Am I really that annoying?" she asked, pacing back and forth. "He couldn't get out of here fast enough! And he was looking at the time every five minutes and ugh!"

Sam let out a sigh. "Carls, he's a player, he goes through like four girls every week."

Carly's jaw dropped. "What? Since when?"

"Since always! I don't know how you didn't know that, why do you think he left when he did? He probably had another date."

"Oh my God, you're right," Carly groaned, flopping down into the arm chair. "I have the most terrible luck with boys."

I bit my lip and looked at Sam, who was trying not to laugh. I knew neither of us wanted to agree, but we had to make her feel better somehow.

"Come on, Carly, you don't have bad luck, you just…some guys are…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Your dates are like…okay, you go for the wrong type of dudes."

"Yeah I know that now," she snapped. She looked around the living room for a moment, before settling on Sam and me, staring at us.

"Why are you watching us like that?" Sam asked.

"I just realized that you two have, like, the perfect relationship," she pointed out.

I looked at Sam and we both started laughing, both of us clutching our stomachs.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked.

"Our relationship is far from perfect, Carly," Sam giggled, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Come on! He treats you like a princess, you hardly physically hurt him anymore, and the constant PDA? Don't think I never see it," Carly stated. "There needs to be more guys like you, Freddie."

I shrugged, wrapping my arm around Sam's shoulder. "I'd never treat her badly anyway. Even before we started dating and she was abusing me, I never retaliated. Didn't feel the need to. Not to mention she could break every bone in my body if she wanted to."

"Aww," Sam cooed, pinching my chin and shaking my head side to side, "how sweet."

"Okay, don't do that again," I laughed, taking her hand and lacing our fingers.

"That right there is exactly what I'm talking about!" Carly exclaimed. "You act so normal, it almost freaks me out."

"It's not acting and we're not normal," Sam corrected. "We're just…us."

"Whatever. I'm going to get a soda, you guys want anything?"

We shook our heads and Carly headed towards the kitchen. I felt a light jabbing on my stomach and looked to see Sam's finger prodding me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"We have a pretty awesome relationship, don't we?"

"I think so, yeah. After all, opposites attract," I replied.

"It's crazy how true that is," Sam responded, kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...anyone still around to even consider reviewing? Hopefully my author's note at the top properly explained why I haven't updated for a while, no joke, I've been so busy, it's heartbreaking. But if this chapter was a good apology, reviews would be much appreciated :)<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

_Commemoration._

Sam's POV.

"Is there ham?" I asked Carly as we walked into her apartment. "Do you have ham? There better be ham."

"Yeah it's in the fridge – slow down!" Carly laughed as I all but sprinted to the kitchen. "Make sure you leave some for Spencer!"

I had half of the plate in my mouth before she even finished her sentence. "Too late," I replied sheepishly.

"Sam!" she scolded. "If Freddie told you to stop, you would have, right?"

I stopped chewing and frowned. "If he was here," I mumbled.

"Oh…sorry," Carly said awkwardly.

It was the second week of summer vacation and so far, it was pretty good. I got to hang out with Carly all the time, we'd hit up the Groovy Smoothie, then I'd raid her kitchen for meat; it was like a ritual. There was one thing missing though – Freddie. He was away at that N.E.R.D. Camp thing after his mom sent in his real application and explained the situation to the leaders there. As much as I felt bad for sabotaging his application, I felt even worse when he decided to go. It was for the entire summer – the longest we've been apart from each other. It sucked. Bad.

I instantly went into quiet mode as I flopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on. Carly sat down next to me hesitantly, placing the rest of the ham on the table.

"You can finish that off as comfort food," she said, nodding at the plate, "I know you miss him."

"That's an understatement," I muttered, biting my lip.

She gave me a sympathetic look before throwing her arm around my shoulders and hugging me. "You'll be okay, only a month and a bit to go."

I said nothing; just looked straight ahead at the TV. I wasn't even watching it, I was thinking about the fact that I wasn't sitting with my boyfriend who was on the other side of the country.

"Hey-yoooo!" Spencer yelled, walking through the front door, slamming it behind him. "What goes on, people?"

"Sam's depressed," Carly quipped.

"Ohhh, because Freddie's not…" he trailed off, looking at the coffee table, "Is that my ham? I was gonna eat that!" He reached towards the plate and my animal instincts kicked in as I grabbed his wrist and gave him a Chinese burn.

"Oww!"

"Never touch a girl's food when she's upset," I growled, sitting back.

"Yeah, lesson learned!" he complained, rubbing his arm. "By the way, this was in the mailbox downstairs for you. Looks like something to take you out of your separation anxiety state."

He threw me a small box and I looked at it, surprised. It was addressed to me, which made me even more confused because there aren't a lot of people that know I practically live here anyway. I turned it over and inspected the sender details – or lack thereof. There was nothing. I frowned and tore the plastic opening apart, jumping slightly as a smaller box and a purple envelope with my name on it fell out.

"Whoa, what's that?" Carly asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied. I ripped the corners off the envelope, pulling out the neatly folded piece of paper inside. I unfolded it and a smile appeared on my face instantly when I recognized the handwriting.

_**Dear Sam.**_

_**I was going to email you but I thought that a letter would be more meaningful. And because I've been looking a computer screen for the last 7 hours, I don't think I could handle staring at it another second.**_

_**This place has been pretty cool so far. Let me tell you, they don't mess around. First day here and they basically threw me into some complex camera tutorial, as if I didn't already know how to man one of those. Let's just say they were surprised to see I knew all about them.**_

_**Yesterday they took us to the Pear Store about a half hour away and told us about why certain products were better compared to others. I asked our leader why we were even there and all he did was laugh and walk away. I'm still not sure.**_

_**Oh, by the way, as I'm writing this, my roommate Allan is shooting spitballs at me. I'm sure you two would get along just fine if you ever met.**_

_**I'm just going to cut right to the chase. I miss you. I miss you so much, it hurts. I didn't think being away from you for this long would feel so weird. I don't know if you miss me as well, but you should know that Allan's pretty sick of me telling him about you.**_

_**Anyway, a couple of days ago, we had what they call "leisure time", so I walked a couple of miles to this little town that had all these souvenir shops and found you this, I thought it described you perfectly. Just something to help you remember that I'm not away forever.**_

_**I'll see you soon, baby. I love you.**_

_**Freddie x**_

I didn't even register that I was grinning like an idiot as I picked up the small box and lifted the lid off. Inside was a coloured bracelet, attached to a little piece of cardboard with writing on it.

_This is an Infinity bracelet. The red string represents power & strength, yellow represents happiness, blue represents serenity and pink represents passion. We believe these four emotions combined create the ideal attitude a person should have towards life._

I ran my fingers over the woven material, before pinching the silver clasp and wrapping it around my wrist.

"Let me see, let me see!" Carly exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "Oh my gosh, that's so pretty!"

I nodded. "I don't think I think I ever want to take it off," I replied, staring at it for a while, before pulling out my phone.

_**To:**__ Freddie_

_**Message:**__ I love you so much, you know that?_

A couple of minutes, my phone beeped.

_**From: **__Freddie_

_**Message: **__I love you too. You got my present, I take it? Do you like it?_

My smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

_**To: **__Freddie_

_**Message: **__I absolutely love it._

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to AustralianNew Zealand jewellery store, Lovisa, who actually sell these bracelets. I don't know if they're actually called "infinity bracelets", but the colours and meanings that go with them are legit ;) Anyway, I invite you to review! Aren't you proud of me for updating sooner than expected? ^_^**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hiiiii, I'm back ^_^ Sorry for the long hiatus, it's so awkward that it's been two months since I last updated…whoops. Anyway, this chapter was one of the more emotional ones I've written. I'm sure you're all aware that iGoodbye is just around the corner, and I can tell you now – I am certainly not prepared for it, especially if Sam and Freddie don't get back together. That's where this piece comes in. I've been thinking about the final webcast and the aftermath for a little while now, and I want to give a shout out to DimplyAriana on Twitter who gave me a little bit of a prompt for this one. I spent a good amount of time on this with tears in my eyes – that might be why it's so long, but I hope you love it as much as I do :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Farewell.<span>_

Sam's POV.

_I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for this_, I told myself as I paced the floor of the iCarly studio.

The time had finally come. Our last ever webisode of iCarly. I'd spent the last week trying to convince myself that it was a good thing; that it was time to grow up and move on. But it was easier said than done. iCarly had basically been my life for the last five years and it sucked that we had to let it go. I'd had some of my favourite memories because of this show.

"So we have all our costumes ready to go?" Carly's voice broke me out of my thoughts as she walked through the door.

"Yep, they're in the box over there," I replied, gesturing towards the elevator.

"And the cameras are all ready to go?" she asked Freddie.

He nodded, plugging a cable into the side of his laptop. "Just like they always are. Relax, Carly."

Carly started going on about how she wanted our last webshow to be absolutely perfect and nothing to go wrong, but I wasn't paying much attention to her. Freddie was messing with some faulty wires and for some reason, I couldn't help but stare at him. It had been over a year since we broke up, but I still felt something towards him. _"__Maybe if you get a little more normal"_, he had said. And I'd been trying. I wasn't sure if he'd noticed, but I did care about him. A lot.

"Thirty seconds, guys," he called, looking up at Carly and I. Carly walked over and nudged my arm.

"You ready?" she asked quietly.

"Yep." _No_, I added silently. I took a deep breath and jumped around a little, trying to shake the nerves out.

Freddie picked up his camera and walked over to us, taking me by surprise and grabbing my hand. "Good luck," he said, squeezing my hand gently and giving me a smile.

I gave him a small smile in return, before looking at my hand. That was unexpected. What was more unexpected was the sudden explosion of nerves I felt in my stomach. _You can do this, Puckett, _I said to myself, looking straight into the camera.

"And in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

* * *

><p>"And that wraps up our final episode of iCarly!" I announced, trying to put as much enthusiasm in my voice as I could.<p>

"But before we sign off for the last time, there's something we want to say to you, our fans," Carly added.

I took a deep breath. _Here we go…_

"All of you watching right now are the reason we've been keeping this up for the last five years. Without you, iCarly would have ended a long time ago," I started, struggling to keep my voice from cracking.

"But," Carly jumped in, "you've all been there and grown up with us, so all we can really say is – thank you. Who would have thought that failed talent show auditions would get us here today?" she joked.

I glanced at Freddie, who was trying his best to work the camera while staring at the ground. He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding how he felt, so I walked forward, grabbed the camera and turned it on him.

"Now, I think it's time young Freddie said something before we sign off," I announced, focusing the camera on his now surprised face. "Anything to say to the people of the internet?"

He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "You two already said most of it," he laughed lightly, "but yeah, we owe so much to you guys. And I don't think we can put into words exactly how much we appreciate it." He shot a smile at me and I returned it, handing the camera back.

"So," Carly said, throwing an arm around my shoulder, "we hope you've all loved hanging out with us as much as we loved entertaining you! Don't forget to floss!"

"Be kind to your neighbourhood hobo!" I added.

"And last but not least," Carly gestured to her other side where Gibby was standing.

"Gibbehhhh!" he yelled.

"Bye!" we all waved at the camera.

"And we're…clear," Freddie said, setting his camera down.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get some guacamole," Gibby announced randomly, walking out of the room.

It was silent. Nobody said a word. I walked over to the steps and sat down, resting my chin on my hands. Carly came and sat next to me.

"Wow," she mumbled. I looked up at her and her eyes were glossy.

"Aww, come here," I laughed, hugging her. That's when she absolutely lost it. She hugged me back tightly, crying hysterically, and I felt my eyes start to water. I hated when she cried, mostly because it set me off too.

"God, that was the hardest thing ever," she sobbed, pulling away and wiping at her face. "Ugh and now my make-up is everywhere!" she laughed. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some tissues. You guys wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie soon?"

"Yeah sounds good," I replied. She walked out of the room, leaving Freddie and I alone. He was packing up all his equipment, pulling cables out and throwing them on the floor. I could tell he was upset, but what he was doing wasn't fair. And to be honest, it was making me angry.

"Freddie, stop," I said, standing up.

"Why? Show's over, we don't need this anymore," he muttered, zipping up a camera bag.

"Because it hurts enough as it is! You don't need to be a jerk about it - please just stop!" I yelled, feeling the tears escape my eyes.

He looked at me, obviously surprised to see me crying and walked over, immediately wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting myself relax into his arms._  
><em>

"Sorry," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled away and shrugged. "It's okay. This just sucks."

"Yeah." He reached up and wiped a tear off my cheek, looking right into my eyes. All the feelings I had when we were together suddenly came rushing back.

"I never said thanks for being our tech producer, did I?" I asked softly, trying to ignore the feeling of his hands on my skin.

"No, but I wouldn't expect you to anyway," he replied, lightly tracing patterns against my back. I felt his hand grip my waist a little bit tighter, the other now cupping the side of my face.

"Well…thanks," I murmured.

"You're welcome."

I felt the arm around my waist pull me closer, and I stared back at him, biting my lip.

"Freddie…" I whispered, my heart racing.

He said nothing, just leaned in slowly and softly kissed me on the lips. My hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His hand tangled into my hair and I sighed, never wanting to let go.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, Sam," he whispered, "I never stopped."

I frowned. "And you think I did?"

He shrugged. "It's hard to tell sometimes. I thought you hated me again."

"I could never hate you," I replied, hitting his shoulder. "And I do love you, so much. I just never knew where we stood."

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

Damn. I hadn't thought that far ahead. He was moving away for college in three months. And I still didn't know what I was doing with my life yet.

"I mean, we've still got all summer until you leave," I suggested.

He smiled. "Are you saying we should get back together?"

"I don't know, have you gotten anymore abnormal?" I teased.

"Nope. Are you more normal?"

"Eh, I've been trying, but it's not really my thing," I replied. He looked away for a moment and I could tell he was thinking about something, before his arms suddenly tightened around my waist.

"I think we should just stick to being ourselves, don't you think?" he surmised.

I smiled, kissing him again with everything I had. When I pulled away, a look of shock was spread across his face.

"What was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "We've been apart for a year, Benson, we have a lot of time to make up for. And we have a little while before you have to leave, so get used to it."

He laughed lightly. "Hey, I'm not complaining," he replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine again.

The last thought I had before I lost myself in the kiss?

_Good job, Puckett, you got your nub back._

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Please let something similar happen in iGoodbye. Or at least get Seddie back together. I'm so nervous that they won't...but I'll be protesting if that's the case. So who wants to leave me a review, eh? :)<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** **Hello! I've wanted to write a sequel to one of my chapters for a few weeks now, and after listening to a certain song, I know exactly which chapter it is. Remember Chapter 34 – **_**Body Issues **_**– when Sam was self-conscious about her body and how she looked? And Freddie, well, persuaded her that she was beautiful (which she is)? I remember someone reviewing that chapter and saying I should do a part 2, so I have! I recommend re-reading **_**Body Issues **_**first to refresh your memory. Also, **_**maaaaaaybe**_** this chapter is influenced by a British boy band who appeared on iCarly and **_**maaaaaaaaaybe**_** they feature in this chapter and **_**maaaaaaaaybe**_** they sing a beautiful song called Little Things. But I can't give it away ;) Freddie's POV for this one!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Body Issues – Part Two.<span>_

Freddie's POV.

I let out a sigh, running my fingers lightly up and down Sam's bare back. Her face was pressed into my neck, and I had to suppress a chuckle when I felt her eyelashes tickle my skin as she blinked.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked, my voice surprisingly husky.

I felt her shrug. "Not really."

"Sam…"

She lifted her head to look at me. "What? Don't get me wrong, that was…amazing. But it doesn't change how I look."

I rolled my eyes. "You're being ridiculous. You're perfect."

She shook her head. "There's no such thing as perfect," she replied, sitting up, "you need to stop telling me that."

"Baby, I'm trying to get through to you here! Why can't you see that you don't need to change anything about yourself?"

"Because I do!" she said loudly, giving me a look. "Don't fight me on this, Freddie. It's the little things, they add up. I've got flaws."

I sat up and took her hand. "Everyone's got flaws – let me finish," I warned when she glared at me. "Everyone's got flaws, but that's what makes them unique.

She looked at me and I could've sworn I saw her eyes soften for a moment, before her walls were back up. "I'm not talking about this anymore," she mumbled, lying back down.

I groaned, getting out of the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Sam called.

"Making coffee," I grunted, closing the door behind me.

I stood at the counter, waiting for the water to boil, and thought about everything Sam had said. _It's the little things_. _It doesn't change how I look…There's no such thing as perfect._

A lightbulb went off in my head. Wait a minute.

_It's the little things._

That's it.

I grabbed my phone off the counter and fumbled with the numbers until I heard the dial tone.

"Hey Paul? It's Freddie Benson," I spoke. "Yeah, from iCarly. Listen, remember when I rewired your phone when you and the boys were on our show? Uh-huh, remember when you said you owed me a favour for it? Well, I've got a favour to ask…"

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth impatiently around my apartment. Sam was ten minutes late, and I had to do this today while I had the chance.<p>

The door swung open and Sam walked in, holding a smoothie. "Sup?" she acknowledged, taking a sip through the straw.

"You're late," I replied, taking her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said, yanking her hand back. "Are you telling me where we're going?"

I didn't answer, just grabbed her hand and opening the door to Carly's apartment. Spencer was in the kitchen, playing with a spatula.

"Hey guys!" he yelled. "Wanna see what I made?"

"No time, Spencer, sorry," I called, taking Sam up the stairs.

"You guys don't care about anything!" he called back. We got the top of the stairs, ignoring Sam's protests, and opened the door to the studio.

"That's it, Freddie, you better explain to me what's going on right now, or I swear to-" Sam stopped, staring at the middle of the room and taking stock of the five guys sitting there.

"Sam, you remember One Direction, don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hi Sam," Louis called from his seat.

Sam waved, a look of confusion on her face before turning to me.

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

"Well," I put my hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the stool, forcing her to sit down, "you know I think you're beautiful but you obviously won't listen to me, so I brought in some help. Now shush."

She glared at me briefly, before turning her attention to the boys as they started playing. Her mouth dropped slightly as she realized what song it was.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me," Zayn sang, "but bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me."

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile," Liam started, "you've never loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly."

Sam started chewing on her lip, trying to look everywhere except the boys, and I could tell she was feeling more insecure now than ever. I squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and kissed the top of her head as Harry and Louis sung the chorus.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth," they sang, "but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to." I noticed Harry give Sam a pointed look and she looked away. "I'm in love with you," they continued, "and all these little things."

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you," Niall took over, "and you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you."

"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. 'Cause it's you. Oh it's you; it's you they add up to. And I'm in love with you and all these little things," Harry sung before raising his eyebrows at me. I nodded, leaning down to whisper in Sam's ear.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth," I whispered in time with the group. Sam turned in her seat, and I smiled as her eyes began to water. "But if it's true, it's you," I tapped her nose and she grinned slightly, "it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all your little things."

The room was quiet for a moment. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Louis and Niall craning their necks to see what Sam would do next. She stood up slowly, staring at me, before placing her hands on either side of my face and pressing her lips to mine softly.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away. "You're amazing."

I chuckled, gripping her waist. "I love you too."

She smiled, turning around. "Thanks guys, you're awesome," she said.

"Freddie said you'd hit us with the butter sock if we didn't do this - oww!" Liam yelped when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

Sam laughed before she turned back to me, her expression serious. "I'm in the mood for fried chicken," she stated.

I grinned, taking her hand. "That's my girl," I replied, kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>I CAN'T WITH THIS CHAPTER. I think it's one of my favourite ones I've ever written. All the fluff and the One Direction and Little Things and sgkjagkjdgk. That's my favourite song in the world right now and I wanted to incorporate it into a chapter somehow, so I'm glad I did it! I know I skipped a verse but it would have been too long otherwise. How about leaving me a review with your thoughts? :D<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Well happy New Year, kids! Look at that, the Mayans were wrong. So I'm sure you can all tell that I love to write Seddie fanfiction in which there is cuddling, and they wake up & fall asleep together. And hey, this chapter is no different. P.S. 10 points to whoever can guess what song the title is from!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Keep Me Up Until The Sun Is High.<span>_

Freddie's POV.

I glanced at my watch. 2.37am. I leaned against the elevator wall with a sigh, closing my eyes and completely zoning out the conversation Sam and Carly were having next to me.

We'd reached the halfway point of our senior year, and one of the guys on the football team, Chris Turner, had thrown a party to celebrate. Completely alcohol-free, which was fine, but Chris had boxes and boxes of energy shots to go with the who-knows-how-many bottles of soda his parents gave him. I had taken one of the shots to keep me awake, but now I was incredibly tired. The girls, however, had over-indulged, and I'd spent the night making sure they didn't get lost.

"It was the funniest thing ever, right Freddie?" Sam laughed.

"Hmm?" I shook my head. "Oh. Yeah, hilarious."

She slapped my arm. "You weren't even listening," she scolded, "what's wrong with you?"

"Sam, I'm exhausted. You know I'm not used to staying up this late." I breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator reached our floor and stepped through the doors.

"It's a Saturday night though!" Carly exclaimed, practically skipping to her door, her eyes animated.

"Yeah come on, baby, live a little!" Sam added, linking her arm with mine.

"I'll live tomorrow, come on, inside," I told her, opening the door to my apartment and gently nudging her in.

Sam groaned. "You're no fun," she replied with a pout, before yelling at Carly as she disappeared into her own apartment, "Bye, Carly! See you in the morning for that bacon you promised me!"

"Goodnight!" Carly yelled back, slamming the door.

"Okay, bedtime," I said, heading towards my room, Sam tugging on my arm.

"Freddie, can we watch wrestling? Please, please, please?" she begged.

I rolled my eyes, throwing my jacket on the floor. "You can if you want, but I'm going to sleep," I replied, kicking my shoes off.

She frowned. "But I wanna watch it with yooooooou," she complained, crossing her arms in front of her.

I lifted my t-shirt over my head and threw it in the washing basket, unable to resist my grin when I saw Sam staring at me standing in front of her, shirtless. I shook my head and returned my thoughts to the situation at hand.

"Sam, do you have any idea how much of a handful you and Carly were tonight?" I asked, climbing under the covers of my bed, "I told you to stop after five of those energy things and you didn't!"

Sam walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry, baby," she said, running her hand up my arm, "but I'm just not tired yet!"

She proved this by suddenly jumping on my bed and bouncing on it like a trampoline, narrowly avoiding my legs.

"Sam," I groaned, throwing a pillow at her.

She dodged it with a giggle, continuing to jump around. I looked over at my alarm clock; it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. I tried to grab at her legs to stop her from jumping, but she just leaped away. It had to be another ten minutes before she acknowledged that I was still in the room.

"Freddie, jump with me!" she shouted, jumping in one spot for a moment.

I shook my head and lay back, just watching her. Suddenly, she stopped and stared right at me, her eyes slowly drooping, before collapsing on the bed, straddling my hips over the covers.

"You okay?" I asked, suppressing a laugh. I knew what was going to happen next.

She yawned. "I'm sleepy," she mumbled, her head hanging, "why am I sleepy?"

I rubbed my hands up and down her legs. "You're crashing, baby," I reminded her.

She lifted her head. "I don't want to be tired yet though."

"Why not?"

She leaned forward, resting her hands on my shoulders, and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and soft, but a few seconds in, Sam's arms ended up around my neck, her chest crushed to mine, and my fingers mindlessly inching her dress higher and higher up…

She pulled away suddenly and rested her forehead against mine. "Ugh, if I wasn't so tired, we'd be doing more than this right now," she groaned.

I laughed. "Is that so? Well, if that's where we'll leave it for the night, you need to get changed and get into bed, okay?"

She nodded and slid off the bed, searching the floor for one of my shirts before slipping her dress off, clumsily pulling the old t-shirt over her head and wriggling under the covers next to me.

"Chris sucks," she blurted out, pressing her face against my neck and letting one of her legs tangle with mine.

"Why?" I asked, running my hand up and down her back.

"He didn't warn us that those shots would wear off," she mumbled, reaching across my waist to grab my hand.

"They don't last forever, you know."

"Yeah. Hey Freddie?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for looking after me tonight," she whispered, kissing my neck.

I smiled, closing my eyes. "Anytime, baby," I replied, squeezing her hand, "get some sleep."

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hi again, what did we think? I have a quick PSA - obviously I appreciate all your reviews that you give me, but one request I do have is...don't read so much into it. While I write to please you guys, I also write to please myself, and the speculation I read from everyone in reviews about the characters make me laugh but they also confuse me a little haha. I'm glad y'all enjoy my stories but remember, they are(sadly) just fictional characters. AIIIIIGHT, leave me a review on this one! Hopefully I haven't scared you off :B<br>**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy. I'm back at university, hence the not updating for like two months. I'm actually in the process of writing a Sam & Cat fic, which may or may not feature Seddie…just me putting my imagination on paper, or the internet; however you want to put it. On with the show! P.S. ****twnklingsediestr was right – the title of the last chapter is from 'Young Girls' by Bruno Mars ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tough Break<span>_

Sam's POV.

"Explain to me again why you took me to get icecream?" I asked Freddie as we sat down on the park bench.

He shrugged. "It's a nice day, you can't spend all weekend indoors again," he pointed out.

"A _Celebrities Underwater_ marathon is a perfectly good reason to stay at home," I argued.

"Not when you've seen it 14 times already," he shot back.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, watching all the little kids on the playground. A boy and a girl in the sandpit caught my eye and I felt Freddie nudge my side.

"What's the bet those two will end up being together in about ten years time?"

I looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

He nodded towards the sandpit and I glanced over, just in time to see the little girl kick the boy's sandcastle over with a triumphant smile, before walking off and leaving the boy to yell at her with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"That was how we first met, remember?" Freddie said.

I suppressed a laugh. "Yeah, I completely ruined your pride & joy. You were such a little wimp back then."

He grinned. "I'm not a wimp now though, am I?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Yeah you are."

"Hey!"

"But you're my wimp," I laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek and smiling when he turned his head at the last second, pressing his lips to mine briefly.

"Whoa," he said, pulling away. "Did you feel that?"

I frowned. "Feel what?"

He looked at his hand, then up at the sky, flinching as a rain drop splattered on his forehead. "It's raining," he said, standing up, "we better get out of here."

I slapped his shoulder. "That reaction was way too dramatic, baby," I replied, suddenly feeling the rain fall harder and harder, "but yeah, let's go."

He took my hand and led us back to the car, fumbling with his keys while the rain pounded the pavement.

"Freddie, open the door!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around myself, shivering.

He pulled at the door, pulling as hard as he could, but it still wouldn't budge. "It's not opening!" he yelled back. He put the key back in and jiggled the lock a few times, before it finally clicked and the door sprung open. He jumped into the driver's seat and leaned across to unlock my side.

"Your car really needs to have something done to it," I complained, pulling my door shut, "I mean, really, that door is..." I frowned, looking down to see that the sleeve of my sweater was stuck in the door. Of course.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I mumbled, pulling at the material, tugging at it over and over until my anger got the best of me and I yanked it forcefully, tearing the sleeve right off. My mouth dropped as I stared at the severed sleeve still stuck in the door, then looked over at Freddie, who had a similar expression.

"Sam…" he started.

I held my hand up and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening the car door and pulling the sleeve inside, slamming the door. I held it up and glared at Freddie, who looked guiltier than a kid opening his presents before Christmas Day.

"Umm…that's probably easily fixable," he offered.

I shook my head. "Let's just go home, I doubt this day could get any worse," I replied, sinking down in my seat.

Freddie reached over and squeezed my hand comfortingly, before putting the key in the ignition and turning it. A few clicks, and nothing happened. He groaned, turning the key one more time. Nothing happened.

"Come on!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the steering wheel, turning the key again. He leaned back with a sigh. "This isn't happening."

I looked at him. "We're stuck here, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I peered outside at the deserted car park, jumping slightly when the rain suddenly turned into hail, pelting the roof of the car loudly. I felt a hand on my arm and looked back at Freddie.

"You cold?" he asked. I nodded, shuddering slightly as I felt water drip off my hair down my back. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat, gesturing for me to join him. I frowned but did so anyway, smiling a little when he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on top of my head.

"Better?" he asked, rubbing my arms.

"Mmm," I hummed, burying my face into the side of his neck. That was typical Freddie; he cared more about other people first than himself.

"The rain should ease up soon, then we can call a tow truck," he mumbled, kissing the top of my head. "Sorry today didn't really go as planned."

I shrugged. "It's not your fault, you don't control the weather."

We were quiet for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and shifted slightly, listening to Freddie's heartbeat through his soaking wet shirt.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I said quietly, "thanks for warming me up."

"Well I didn't really want you to die of hypothermia, so I didn't have a choice," he joked, tilting my head up and kissing me softly. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," I replied, leaning my head against his shoulder. "And I was right."

"About what?"

"Today would have been the best day for a _Celebrities Underwater_ marathon."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, but I'm under pressure to come up with decent material since iCarly ended, but I'm trying! If you've got any ideas for potential chapters, leave me a review &amp; let me know what you want to read! :)<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello my lovely readers - this isn't a chapter update!**

**I wanted to let you all know that as of right now, this fanfic is going on hiatus. Unfortunately I just don't have the time to sit down and commit myself to updating with new chapters, which sucks because I love writing Seddie antics for you all, but I do have other priorities. Maybe in the future if any Seddie happens on Sam & Cat, then expect me to come back and write for you, but for now, this fanfic won't be updated in the near future.**

**I'm sorry if you all got excited and thought this would be a new chapter, I wish it was! But thankyou for sticking around as long as you have and thankyou for all your wonderful reviews.**

**If you want to keep up with me, then please follow me on Twitter ( itsnotkelly), I love chatting to people on there so hit me up!**

**Love you all, and thanks again.**

**- Kelly xo**


End file.
